


One Less Lonely Night||Destiel.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Phone Sex, Plot Twists, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Questioning, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Castiel Novak is a simple, corporate man. It seems like a normal night, that Castiel gets to spend with a stack of files instead of his girlfriend, when a call from a stranger grabs his attention.But there's something different about the man on the phone. His voice is captivating, and Cas feels feelings he's never felt before. But then, the man on the phone does have good phone-sex, and this becomes Cas's little secret.Then comes Dean, a happy-go-lucky kinda man, or so it seems. Dean makes Castiel feel things he would've only thought for about girls. Guess he's wrong. Things that seem odd, yet promising.Here comes the question: Who does Cas choose? The man on the phone has a alluring voice, and Castiel cannot go a day without thinking about him once, but then there's also the young employee, who's freckles and green eyes make Cas go crazy.Who does Cas choose?Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel glanced down at his phone, that was buzzing with Led Zeppelin's 'Whole Lotta Love'. He glanced back at the stack of files in front of him.

 _Unknown Number_.

Cas swiped the green icon on his screen, and placed the phone on speaker, since no one was around him, and he was too preoccupied with his hands to hold the phone to his ear.

 **C** : _Hello?_

 **UN** : _Hey! Uncle George! How's stuff? Mom said you might be missing us._

 **C** : _Uh, you have the wrong number._

 **UN** : _Gaah_ _, stop messing. We know you like the tricks uncle George!_

 **C** : _I'm not your uncle George._

 **UN** : _Really? Stop messing_.

 **C** : _Look, you probably dialled in a digit wrong, cause I'm not George_.

 **UN** : _Who are you then?_

 **C** : _As if I'm telling you. It's none of your business._

 **UN** : _Uncle George_?!

 **C** : _I'm not uncle George!!_

Cas sighed, and swiped the red icon on his screen, hanging up the call. He pinched the bridge of his nose, when suddenly his phone started ringing again.  
Castiel swiped furiously and pressed the phone to his ears, yelling.

"I'M NOT UNCLE GEORGE!!" He yelled angrily into the phone.

"Castiel? I'm Hannah. Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry, this dude kept messing with me, calling me his 'Uncle George', and I thought it was him again. But what's up?"

" Uh, what's up is that we had a date tonight. And you missed it. "

"Hey, Han, sorry babe... I have a shit load of paperwork. I promise you this weekend. Okay?" Castiel rubbed his temples.

"Okay. Promise?"

"Yeah, really. I gotta go sweetheart, love you, bye!"  
Castiel cut his girlfriend off with fake enthusiasm, and hung up. He dropped his head on the table, and glanced at the clock.

_10:40 pm._

"Seems it's just us tonight." He said to the stack of files.

There was absolute silence, and the only voice to be heard was Castiel's own breath. He rubbed his eyes, and clicked the top of the pen with his finger.

Great. No Date. No sleep. A shit load of files.

Castiel's phone rung again, interrupting the silence with a funky guitar beat.  
Castiel groaned, exhausted from all the work.  
He swiped the green icon reflexively, and spoke.

 **C** : _Hello?_

 **UN** : _Do you know_ _de_ _way?_

 **C** : _Excuse me_?

 **UN** : _I'm asking you sir, do you know_ _de_ _way?_

A thick, forced Jamaican accent blared through the phone.

 **C** : _What way_?

 **UN** : _De_ _way?_

 **C** : _Look I've had enough, do you know who you've called? This is Agent Miller from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. If I get a call on this line again, I'm sorry but I will be complied to violate your privacy, by tracking this call back to your residence. I hope you don't have a problem with that, huh?_

Cas moved the phone away and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

 **UN** : _Oh god, officer, I'm really sorry._

The accent changed in an instance, and now it sounded more like a normal boy. But it had a hint of masculinity to it.

 **C** : _Is it understood?_

 **UN** : _Yes. Yes. Yes. Again, I deeply apologize Agent._

Cas couldn't handle it anymore, and he burst out laughing at the panic in the tone of the man over the line.

 **C** : _Chill, dude. Thought you were the only one who could mess with people?_

There was a moment's silence over the line.

 **UN** : _You son of a-_

 **C** : _Woah, you're just getting payback, kiddo_.

 **UN** : _Fine. Guess I kinda deserve it._

 **C** : _Mm-hmm. So why'd you do that anyway?_

 **UN** : _What_?

 **C** : _Prank people?_

 **UN** : _You ever heard of this thing called 'fun'?_

 **C** : _I detect sarcasm in your voice. And yes, I have heard of the word 'fun_ '.

 **UN** : _Oh thank God for that._

 **C** : _Why'd you call me_?

 **UN** : _Dunno, man. You seemed like the typical boring types, thought I'd annoy you._

 **C** : _Its great what extent people would go to, to annoy a stranger._

 **UN** : _Wasn't much honestly. Just dialled in a couple random digits._

 **C** : _Fine, leave me alone now_.

 **UN** : _You don't want me to_.

 **C** : _What_?

 **UN** : _Yep. You don't want me to hang up, do you? Cause if that was the case, you'd have hung up ages ago._

 **C** : _I uh_ -

 **UN** : _No worries man. I get it. Everyone wants people to talk to._

 **C** : _Yeah well. I think that's what it is._

 **UN** : _Hey I don't know your name? Wait don't tell me! How about a code name? No, a nickname!_

 **C** : _Seriously, how old even are you_?

 **UN** : _Twenty-four._

 **C** : _That's not what I meant, but okay._

 **UN** : _You_?

 **C** : _Twenty-six_.

**UN** _: Cool. By the way, what does your name mean? Don't say it, just tell me about it._

**C** : _Well, uh, it's pretty religious. It belongs to the Angel of_ _S-_

 **UN** : _That's enough! How about I call you.... Hmm.... How's Angel?_

 **C** : _Its cute and sweet-uh, I like it._

Castiel blushed.

 **UN** : _Sure thing._

 **C** : _Wait what do I call you?_

 **UN** : _Well cherry pie, if it were up to me, I'd make you call me Daddy, but I think you don't swing that way, do you?_

Castiel felt his cheeks burn red.  
_What?! I'm not gay!_  
Castiel pushed the thoughts out of his head. Of course he had had some manly crushes on some dudes before. Like his manly crush on Johnny Depp, and his manly crush on Chris Hemsworth, but let me assure you, it was all very manly.

 **C** : _What makes you say that?_

 **UN** : _Say what_?

 **C** : _That I don't swing that way?_

 **UN** : _So you do?_

 **C** : _Uh no._

 **UN** : _Well then?_

 **C** : _You know what, forget it. Just tell me a nickname I should call you._

 **UN** : _How about... Hunter?_

 **C** : _Really? You couldn't find a better stripper name_.

 **UN** : _Hey! Don't offend the strippers_!

 **C** : _Okay okay!_

 **UN** : _Hey Angel, how do you manage to have such a sexy voice?_

 **C** : _W-what?_

 **UN** : _Really though_.

 **C** : _I... Don't know. Just like you manage to have one._

 **UN** : _Ooh, flirting, are we?_

 **C** : _Woah, I have a girlfriend, man!_

 **UN** : _That makes me your_ _sidechick_ _._

 **C** : _What_?!

 **UN** : _Just kidding. Hey Angel, what can you say for me?_

 **C** : _What in the world do you even mean?_

 **UN** : _I dunno. Like say something sweet or hot or just- just say something._

Cas wondered for a moment and when he finally did speak, he was horrified at the monstrosity that seemed to escape his mouth.

 **C** : _Hey_ _Hunter_.

It was a low growl like sound. Like a submissive one. Cas's voice had just dropped about an octave, and it was almost borderline seductive. It was hotter than Hell itself, and man it would turn on even the most strong-willed person.

Cas bit his lower lip. Was he not supposed to do that? Why wasn't Hunter saying anything? There was a moment's silence before a cracked voice spoke over the line.

 **UN** : _Oh. My. God. Angel? That was brilliant... I think I just came in my pants._

It was a weird feeling for Cas, but somehow, he was happy that Hunter was turned on. Why did the thought of making someone _come_ make Cas so happy? Something has to be absurd, yet it seemed to be perfectly normal to Cas.

 **C** : _Really_?

 **UN** : _You want me to send you a picture?_

The (not)stranger seemed to reply almost instantly.  
Okay, Cas felt pretty smug about making a dude come just with his voice, but no way in Hell was he going to look at a dick pic from a random stranger.

 **C** : Uh _no_!

 **UN** : _Dude, again, how'd you manage to do that?_

 **C** : _I really don't know. But I feel flattered..._

 **UN** : _If you don't mind... Can you do that again_?

Castiel hesitated for a moment, until he spoke up.

 **C** : _What would you do to me, Hunter?_

Now let me tell you, Cas had no idea and no control over what he was saying. All he knew was that he was doing something that would probably be termed as _gay_.  
_I'm not gay!_

But fuck it, whatever was going on was very very _very_ hot.

Cas could feel the man over the phone hitch a breath.

 **UN** : _Oh Angel, you don't wanna know._

The man growled, and Cas could feel his own member twitch in his pants, begging to be let free out of the tight boxers.

 _Calm down, boy._  
Cas rubbed his erection, that was trapped in the fabric of his pants. He could feel it become slick at the tip, and he gulped.

 **C** : _But I do wanna know, Hunter._

Castiel laid the same emphasis on the last word as he had before.

 **UN** : _Oh baby, first I'm going to rip your shirt off, don't give a shit about the buttons... Can you feel it Angel? The way I plant little kisses and feel your body, exploring with my lips? I'm moving up from your stomach... To your chest... To your nipple... Do you like it Angel? Do you like how I suck on your perky little nipple? Oh God Angel - You're making me sin over you- look at you, such a celestial being- writhing under my knees. Ah fuck Angel, I want to feel your lips, I want to smash them right into your chapped ones. I want to hear you moan- moan for me baby._

Castiel had no idea what had gotten into him. All he knew was that he was stroking his erection, and almost reflexively, moaned into the phone.

 **C** : _Agh... Hunter please-_

 **UN** : _Oh god I love the way your filthy moans fill the room. Do you like the way my body sticks to yours like a piece of a puzzle? I'm pressing my lips down all the way to your hips. Oh God I love your body, Angel. I'm going down to your cock... It's already slick, baby. Do you like how I rub my thumb over the top of your cock? Do you like it when I wrap my thick, warm fingers around your cock and stroke it... Aah... Up and down... Do you feel the pleasure thumping in your veins? I want you to come for me Angel. Come for me- come for me right now!_

 **C** : _Oh god Hunter!_

Whatever happened a few minutes ago was still a blur to Cas. One minute he's getting prank called, and the other he's having a nerve-wracking orgasm. With the same person.  
Honestly, it's been better than _any_ kind of sex he's had before.

Cas let go, and he felt warm liquid splurt out of his cock. He dropped his head back in pleasure, phone still hanging at his ears.  
He felt himself huff and scoff a few times into the phone as he came.

 **UN** : _You really let go there, Angel._

 **C** : _Oh god._

 **UN** : _Please don't tell me you're gonna hang up and report me to the police?_

 **C** : _What? Hell no. This was really really... Marvellous._

 **UN** : _Seriously_ _?_

 **C** : _Yeah man, you want me to send a picture_?

Castiel joked, trying to play Hunter with his own words.

 **UN** : _I'd love that_.

**C** _: Dude I was kidding._

**UN** : _Aww, too bad._

There was a long pause as both sides returned to a normal breathing pattern.

 **C** : _Hey uh, Hunter?_

 **UN** : _Yeah_?

 **C** : _Could we talk again? Someday maybe?_

 **UN** : _Want_ _more_?

 **C** : _Yes_... _And_ _no_.

 **UN** : _Huh_?

 **C** : _I'd love to do this again, but I'd also like to be a friend with you, you know?_

 **UN** : _That's cool man, sure! I'd love to be friends with you. With the benefits._

Cas could feel that the other man had winked and he blushed to himself.

 **C** : _It was nice talking to you, Hunter_.

 **UN** : _It was amazing talking to you too, Angel._

 **C** : _Goodbye_ _then_?

 **UN** : _Goodbye_.

Castiel heard the other man give out a small laugh at the other side of the line, and in turn it made him smile too.

After about 18 minutes of talking to this strangely attractive person - 'Hunter', Castiel finally hung up and kept his phone down on the desk.  
He looked at the files who seemed to be glaring at them.  
Castiel rolled his eyes and got up to clean the mess on his pants.  
A weird feeling seemed to take over him.  
A feeling of ecstasy as well as panic.  
He breathed out.

 _This Hunter is going to send my life spinning_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, This is my first time writing a long SPN fic. Trust me, it's super smutty and fluffy too. There's a little sprinkle of angst. Most of it is in Cas's persepective, but there's a chapter for Dean too. Forgive me If there are any mistakes, I don't have anyone to proofread or beta it. So please bear with my errors.  
> Secondly, please tell me how you feel because I have wasted a lot of nights trying to get this down. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, and feel free to point out errors.
> 
> I love you guys and thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapters.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel moved slowly, adjusting his body to the bed, and pulled up the blanket. He just woke up, to the small sound of his messaging app.  
Castiel yawned, rubbed his eyes and then reached over to his side table, to get his phone. As he opened his messages, he was surprised to see one from an unknown number. He clicked on it instantly.

**Unknown Number:**

_Rise and shine, Angel !_

Cas smiled at his phone and realised that he hadn't saved that number. He quickly edited the phone number and saved it as 'Hunter'.  
He returned to his messaging and types in a small text.

**To** : **Hunter**

_Good_ _Morning_ , _Hunter_.

Castiel kept the phone back on the side table and decided to take a shower for work, since it was eight already.

Castiel finally reached his office at nine-thirty, and proceeded to look at the huge stack of files using untouched on his desk.  
"Hello to all of you again."   
He said, as if he were trying to talk to th files.  
Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and loosened his tie as he clicked the top of a pen to start writing.

Hours passed, yet time seemed to be still at a moment for Cas, and all he hopes was getting these files done. Not only would they get him a higher pay, but an increment for the month.  
Castiel dropped his head back and groaned in frustration.  
Castiel looked around cautiously, checking for people around him. Once he was sure that no one was going to bother him, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and opened his contacts app.

He searched in the H section, still not sure who exactly he was going to call.  
As he neared his contacts, he found Hannah's number.

Castiel took a deep breath. Right below Hannah's number was Hunter's number.

_Oh god._

Now is the time to decide, Cas.

Castiel's eyes flicked up and down the two contacts, indecisive about who to call.

_If I call Hannah, she'll keep talking about Anna and Muriel, and her little ladies gang._

_But if I call Hunter..._

Cas felt an invisible smirk make its way, as he tapped on his final option.

_Hunter_.

Castiel felt helplessly bored, so much that even the few rings at the beginning of a call sounded like an eternity to him.  
Finally.

**H** : _Did ya miss me?!_

**C** : _You sound like the Joker from Batman._

**H** : _Um...I_ _was going for the Joker._

**C** : _Oh, my apologies. I just thought you seemed more of a... Batman kind of guy._

**H** : _Well then- I'm Batman._

Hunter's voice dropped, and sounded more gravelly than before. Okay, something is getting Cas really turned on and certainly, it _can't_ be Hunter.

**C** : _Oh, uh, okay then._

**H** : _Just kidding, but hey, why'd you call?_

**C** : _I was shit bored, working my ass off here_.

**H** : _Aww don't work it too much, you need to leave some for me, don't you?_

Cas felt a red tinge make its way up to his cheeks.   
_But I'm not gay!_

**C** : _Does it hurt?... Gay sex, I mean._

Castiel heard a laugh from the other end, and he rolled his eyes.

**C** : _Just_ _answer_ _me_.

**H** : _It kind of does, but it's worth it._

**C** : _What do you mean?_

**H** : _I mean, positions in gay sex are quite versatile. If you're a switch, you can top or some days, you can bottom._

**C** : _Does it hurt to be a bottom?_

**H** : _Well at the start, yes. But it's so nice to be filled up with someone's cock... Especially someone who's got a big one._

Castiel pictured himself getting fucked, although he didn't seem to know who the top was. The person in his mind was how he imagined Hunter to be.  
Castiel bit his lip, feeling his cock starting to throb, with his wet fantasies.  
_Wait, I'm not gay!_

**H** _: I can picture you, Angel, all divine and serene, moaning when I thrust my hips harder, when I push my cock harder into your tight little ass..._

Castiel flicked the shutters on his cabin window close and locked the door, lest someone barges in, and unbuckled his silver belt. He palmed his cock inside the fabric, and started stroking it up and down, letting out an involuntary moan over the phone.

**H** : _Do you want me to go fast baby? Or take it slow? Do you want me to go harder? Or be gentle to you? Tell me Angel, do you like it rough_?

**C** : _Y_ - _yes_. _I want it hard- harder._

**H** : _Well then, seems you're in for some good ass-fucking._

**C** : _Mmm_ - _Hmm_...

**H** : _I'm taking it slow for your first time baby, but do you want me to push- push harder? Do you like how your ass fits perfectly over my cock? It's already hard for you- ah.._.

Hunter's moans filled Castiel's ears and suddenly he felt himself being drifted off into his fantasy...

**H** : _Ungh- Oh god, Angel... I- going faster into your tight little hole- want me, to... Go faster?_

**C** : _As fast as you can-_

**H** : _I'm going really hard Angel, so- so hot, for you..._

**C** : _Come inside me-_

Cas was surprised at the words that left his mouth, and he thought about hanging up, but right now, he _knew_ Hunter was touching himself, and the thought that it was Cas who was getting Hunter on, seemed to make Cas quite happy, so he decided to continue anyway.

**H** : _Can't last longer - I'm going to- Oh god Angel_.

Castiel felt himself come in his pants, and he sensed that Hunter had let go too, since he was panting like a dog over the line.

There was nothing but an exchange of scoffs and huffs over the phone, until Hunter spoke up.

**H** : _Did you like it sweetheart?_

**C** : _A lot. But now I gotta go clean myself in the office bathroom._

**H** : _We could go another round of you want._

Cas scoffed at the cheeky remark Hunter made and smiled to himself.

**C** : _I'll have to politely and regretfully, decline._

**H** : _Your_ _loss_ _babe_.

**C** : _Easy for you to say. You don't have to hide a wet stain on your pant for the rest of the day_.

**H** : _True, I'm at my home. But it'll change for me in a few days, once I get a job._

**C** : _I'm sure you'll get one._

**H** : _I hope so too._

Castiel smiles into the phone even though he knows Hunter can't see it when suddenly there's a huge pound on his door.

_Oh fuck_.

**C** : _Hey uh, I gotta go, it's one of my colleagues I guess. I'll call you soon, bye._

**H** : _Bye_ _babe_.

Castiel shakes his head at the last word and quickly cleans his pants and crotch with a tub full of tissue papers, and throws it in the dustbin below his table. The knock comes again and Castiel scrambles to his feet trying to buckle his pants. He looks like a mess, but fuck it.

Castiel straightens his hair and unlocks the door, and his eyes meet light brown hazel like ones, and his sight drops to a lollipop hanging from a short man's mouth.  
He sighs.

"What do you want, Gabriel?"

Gabriel was Castiel's older brother, and one of the reasons Cas had a job.

"Were you jerking off or something, lil brother?" He says with a mischievous grin and Castiel wants to punch it right off his face.

"No- I uh, happened to slip."

"Were you reading files or playing the Hunger Games?"

"I can't physically take part in a fictional contest created by an individual's mind."

Gabriel gives him a look. _The_ look.

"Oh yes, Cas why are you the dumbest smart person I've ever met?"

"You're referring to the movie I,Robot now. See, I do pick up your references."   
Castiel tilted his head.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Castiel's sarcasm, and barged his way past the taller man into his cabin.

"Wow, you're cabin looks like that house from the Conjuring."

"Thank you."

"Okay Cassie, I'm gonna cut the BS here, we have a new recruit. I mean I want you to go through his file, see if he's got a nice ass, and if he's smart and all that. I need to appoint someone by the weekend so- Thanks in advance Cassie."

Gabriel explained, and slapped a red file onto Cas's old stack of files. Castiel winced at the noise, and picked up the folder in his hands, as Gabriel popped his lollipop in his mouth, and left Cas's cabin.  
Cas groaned, as he opened the first page.

_Name: Dean John Winchester._  
_Age: 24._  
_Gender: M._  
_DOB_ _: 24 January 1994._  
_Picture: Attached Below_.

What? Who even sends resumes on paper? What happened to e-mails?

Cas scoffs at the picture.  
He looks down at the green-eyed boy, who looks like he hit adolescence just now.

Old picture maybe.

One thing that does, however, bother Cas, is the fact that this Dean boy does in fact look pretty cute and Cas is left wondering as to _why_ he feels this way towards just one _picture_.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel kissed Hannah on her cheek before leaving her apartment. He slept there since they had been watching a movie together late last night.

"You remember our date, right Cas?"   
Hannah said as she watched Cas tie his shoe laces.

"Of course I do babe."  
Castiel smiled and got up. He pulled Hannah close for an embrace and Hannah rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I want to spend more time with you, Cassie."

"I want to too, Han, but I've got a job. I'll try my best to take you out on Saturday."   
Hannah pulled away, her arms still wrapped around Castiel, and pouted.

"Saturday? That's like days away."

"Hannah..."

"Fine. But can we go to the restaurant on the 5th street? I really like that one, and it has fortune cookies!"   
Hannah's eyes widened like an excited little child.

"Sure."   
Castiel said and kissed Hannah on her lips.  
He pulled away after a few seconds, and headed out the door, bidding his last goodbye.

Something felt weird.  
Ofcourse, he liked Hannah, but why didn't he feel anything? Like right now when they kissed, Cas was supposed to feel _love_ , but it felt like a mandatory rule of some sort, that he had to abide to. His mind drifted towards the sweet and mesmerizing voice of his newly found _friend,_ Hunter.   
One thought led to another, and now he was thinking about how pleasing he would feel with his lips wrapped around Hunter's cock.

_Something is definitely wrong with me._

Castiel felt like time had been flying, when he reached his office. He walked into his cabin, only to find Gabriel sitting on his chair, an orange lollipop stuck in his mouth.

"Good morning Gabriel."  
Castiel set his bag down beside his desk.

"Cassie, the new guy's here today. I want you to take him on the office tour - and you know the basic bull shit. Boss just gave me a huge assignment and I need to do it ASAP. Take care of the newbie and once you're done, being him to me, Cassandra."

Gabriel bounced up, his short height made him look quite less threatening than he seemed to be.

"You do know it's Castiel, right?"   
Cas corrected him, not really expecting an answer.

"Whatever you say, Caitlyn."   
Gabriel scoffed and walked out of Cas's cabin, only to peek his head inside again.

"P.S: He's in the waiting area, Cas. You might wanna wrap up quick."  
Gabriel winked and walked away, leaving Cas to handle the new recruit alone.

Castiel entered the waiting area, and his eyes instantly met with those of a young man's green ones.

He instantly recognised him.

"Dean Winchester?" Cas questioned, causing the man to cock his head up towards Castiel.

"That's me."

_Oh holy shit._

Cas had definitely heard this voice somewhere before, but where? He couldn't out his finger on it, although he knew he had heard it somewhere.

To say this man's voice was _sexy_ , was a straight-up lie. It was an understatement as well. He had a voice that could turn on every single person in the room- man or woman. It was gentle yet harsh, sober yet shaky.  
Cas was squirming internally, and he fantasized in the back of his head about how hot this man would sound in bed, voice all dominant and deep.

When Cas was finally back to reality, he was able to study the man's face- green eyes, caramel coloured hair, and oh my god. Castiel froze as he looked down at the man's lips. They were light pink and shaped in the most flawless way ever.  
And then the man licked his lips.

_Oh that sucker._

Cas was brought back to reality (once _again_. Seriously Cas get your shit together).

He could see the man's lips form into a soft smirk, and he shook his head.

"Sorry, I- uh, got a bit distracted."

"It's okay. By the way, I _am_ Dean Winchester." The man offered his palm for a handshake, and Cas accepted graciously.

"Castiel Novak. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. "

"So your Team Head, Gabriel Novak, got a bit busy with an assignment, so he's asked me to give you a tour, tell you basic office regulations and rules. You ready?"

"Uh yeah. Um, if you don't mind me asking, are you guys related? You have the same last names."

"Unfortunately, yes. Gabriel happens to be my older brother."  
Castiel scoffed.

Dean got up and smiled. He gave a simple nod, and locked his eyes into Castiel's again.  
Castiel, who had always been able to analyze details quite vividly, blushed.  
Somehow he could see admiration in the other man's eyes.

"Castiel. Can I call you Cas?"

"Sure, the others do, you can too. "

"You look like an Angel."

This time Castiel seemed to blush even harder, and he had to almost look down to avoid Dean's gaze. But he was still a bit amused at his words.

"Is that a flirtation?"  
He raised an eyebrow.

Dean narrowed his eyebrows and then blushed- furiously. He nodded his head vigorously, as if he was embarrassed and regretful about what he just said.

"No no no no no no- Sorry if I made it awkward, i - I'm not flirting, I just- wanted to point out. Uh sorry."   
Dean rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by his own words.

"Its just, you have these really pretty blue eyes and plus, you're named Castiel- Angel of Saturday, Ruler of Saturn."

Castiel was very intrigued. Of course, he knew who he was named after, but he was almost baffled when someone else seemed to know so much about his name.

"How'd you..." Castiel trailed off, his narrow gaze still locked into Dean.

"I was born on a Saturday. Of course I looked up my guardian angel. Seems like that happens to be you."  
Of course, Dean was joking, but Castiel still found some emotion in his tone, and that took him aback.

"That's sweet."  
Castiel couldn't control the smile that curled on his lips, as he looked at Dean Winchester.

_Winchester, what are you doing to me?_

"Ahem."   
Someone cleared their throat, causing both men to look towards the source of the noise. It was Meg, the receptionist.

"Get a room you guys." She deadpanned, and went back to writing something down.

Castiel sensed he would only make things awkward by remaining silent, so he spoke up.

"This way, please." He motioned towards Dean to follow him.

As Castiel entered the compact elevator, he was both glad and awkward that Dean had to press against his arm. No one talked, and it was enough shyness already, until someone else entered the lift, and caused Dean and Castiel to press against each other's chest.  
Dean was only an inch or two away, and Castiel could easily count the freckles on his face.  
However, Castiel failed in realising that by doing so, he had been staring at Dean's face.

"I've tried counting them myself." Dean said, when the man who had entered, left at the 6th floor. Two more floors to go. Great.

Castiel looked up nervously, and blinked himself back to consciousness.

"Sorry?"   
He asked, feigning innocence.

"The freckles."  
Dean looked at Cas with his twinkling eyes.

Castiel smiled.  
"How many are there?"

"Enough for you to count until we reach our floor."  
Dean said sheepishly, and Castiel looked at him with a n incredulous look, to which Dean just shrugged.

A small ding from the elevator distracted them both, and Cas turned to face the glass door.  
He stepped out and walked a few steps. He could feel Dean linger behind him, and he gradually started explaining the various sections of the office- like the canteen, the recreational area, the booths, the cabins, and different team heads. Finally, Castiel stopped at an empty booth.

"This, Dean, is your booth. You'll work here. My cabin is right across you - yep, that one. My cabin number is 221B, so if you want to call me from the office telephone- which is right there - You have to dial Two-Two-One-Two. If you want to dial Gabriel's office, dial Three-One-Three. Okay?"

Dean smiled and nodded, running a hand along the fabric on his chair.

"I'll send Gabe over in some time, till then, you can set your table up and all that. Hey-"  
Cas motioned for Dean to lean on closer, and he did, so Cas whispered into his ear.  
"-little tip, don't go talking with the peeps here. They're all boring and grumpy, and they'll be rude to you."  
Cas pulled away and winked, and slapped Dean on his shoulder.

"Hope you're ready."

Dean gave him a soft smile and looked as he watched Cas go. Cas smiled to himself, as Dean settled down in his booth, looking at all the new stuff.

Cas walked into his cabin, and through the flaps in his window, he could see Gabriel come over and talk to Dean. Gabriel and Dean laughed about something, which seemed to intrigue Cas more. He opened the flaps of his window completely, as he saw Dean looking towards his cabin.

Cas gave Dean a reassuring smile through the glass, that seemed to be returned with a soft blush.

And for the first time since forever, Castiel thought he might actually have something for a _man_.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Dean's arrival at the office, things seemed to pretty much change in Castiel's life. Instead of Hannah, Cas would find himself thinking about Hunter, and sometimes Dean. The way Dean presents himself was a bit hard to understand, since he wasn't the kind of person who'd wear pink nail polish and kinky boots. Honestly, there was no way you could read a person in formal wear. But sometimes, Dean would seem to flirt with Cas, or so he thought.  
It was almost Dean's fourth day in office, and a Friday, when Castiel finally found time to call Hunter.

Castiel shut the flaps of his cabin and locked the door as usual.  
He then dialled up Hunter's number, that was right below Hannah's and for a moment, he felt like he was betraying her. Betraying her _love_. But he decided not to over think it. After all, Hunter was just a little fling- something he did to pass time.  
It's not like he would fall in love with this Hunter, or something.

The call seemed to ring for ages, until the line was picked up.

 **C** : _Hunter... I'm so sorry, I've been neglecting you for a few days, it's just, I have these new recruits to take care of, plus all the paperwork. I'm so sorry I couldn't call._

 **H** : _Angel, I'm sorry too- it's not like you're the only one who forgot. I mean you're voice has been on my mind since ages, but hell, if I find some free time._  
_Also, I just got a new job, like a few days ago, and if they see me talking on the phone so much, they'd lay me off, ya know?_

 **C** : _I totally understand. I hope we can forget this- besides, I've been dying to listen to your voice Hunter..._

 **H** : _Me too Angel, I've been thinking about your voice for days- the way you moan for me- gets me so so hot..._

 **C** : _Mmm-Hmm..._

Castiel bit his lip, as he slid his hand into the fabric of his trousers, and started stroking his cock. His head seem to reflexively fall back in pleasure.

 **H** : _I wanna know how you moan when I suck you off- I love it Angel, your cock fills my mouth so dang heavy- I love it- give me more baby..._

 **C** : _Mmm-hmm, pushing harder into- your mouth- so_ _damn_ _wet-_

 **H** : _Do you like how I lick the tip of your cock, Angel? God, I love how your_ _cock's_ _throbbing inside my mouth- give it to me Angel, I know your going to come- give me everything you've got- fill my mouth with your warm come, oh God Angel, come for me baby- right now!_

Cas hardly realised how _marvellous_ of an orgasm he had had. He panted heavily, and smiled into the phone.

 **C** : _Did you come?_

 **H** : _We both did, cherry pie._

 **C** : _Y-yes. I love this, Hunter. The way you make me feel is- is-_

 **H** : _Crazy_?

 **C** : _Beyond_ _it_.

 **H** : _I hope it makes your day, since it does make mine._

 **C** : _What would I do without you?_

 **H** : _Work your ass off like a prude._

 **C** : _True. Hey, I've gotta go clean, call me later, okay?_

 **H** : _Yeah man, me too. I'll call you when I'm free. That right sweetheart?_

 **C** : _Yeah_. _Bye_ _Hunter_...

 **H** : _Bye_ _Angel_.

The line went flat, and Castiel fling his phone down, scurrying to wipe away the mess on his pants. He looked disheveled, so he had to run to the bathroom.  
He quickly slipped inside one of the stalls, making sure no one was watching him.   
A sound, probably of the flush, erupted from the next stall, and Cas tried not to make any movement. He quickly straightened his pant, and tucked his shirt in. He nodded to himself, flushed an empty toilet, and stepped out, just to walk into Dean.  
Dean's green eyes glimmered, and Castiel could almost see flecks of gold in them.

"Oh hey Cas." Dean greeted, and bent down to wash his hands.  
Castiel's gaze dropped down to Dean's butt, and oh god, it was hotter than he expected. It was a perfect handful, and Castiel could only dream- until the sound of the running tap stopped, and Dean pulled away.   
Cas blinked foolishly, and moved forward to was his own hands. He was too busy with the soap to notice himself in the mirror.

"You look good this way Cas."  
Dean said, breaking the silence.

Cas raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm?"

"I don't know, something about your hair- you look quite good."  
Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, stealing a quick glance.  
_What?!_

"Woah, sorry, didn't realize how wild my hair looks." Cas flattened his hair down, and Dean immediately groaned, lunging towards Cas.

Dean turned Cas around and ran his fingers through Cas's hair, as Cas gazed at his green eyes that were fixed on his hair.  
Dean's fingers felt warm, and Castiel was glued to the ground.   
He felt Dean's hand holding him still on one shoulder, while the other hand brushed through his dark, brown hair.   
Cas gulped.   
He was indirectly caught so close to Dean's face.  
A few seconds later, Dean pulled away, and smiled impressively.

"Better."  
Dean smirked.

Castiel glanced into the mirror and his hair looked tousled, but not much.  
It looked almost natural.

Cas thought about the way Dean's fingers brushed through his hair, and his mind instantly drifted to think about how hot it would feel if Dean tugged onto Cas's hair, thrusting his cock deeper into his ass.

_Oh god._

Castiel squealed in the inside, and adjusted his legs, since he felt like he would collapse if he stood for a minute more.

Dean tapped his shoulder.

"You with me Cas?"

Cas blinked again, and Dean scoffed.

"Man, you zone out and stare at people. I like it, but some people might not."   
Dean winked, and left the bathroom.

 _Wait a_ _damn_ _minute._  
_What the hell just happened?_

Did Dean actually wink at Castiel? And wait, did he say he liked that Cas looked at him?  
Before Cas could sow any more seeds of doubt in his own head, he realized Dean had already left, leaving him speechless.

Cas walked out of the bathroom, and looked over at Dean, who was already seated at his desk, humming joyfully to himself.

Castiel walked over to him, and leaned on the half wall that divided his booth.  
"You seem happy. What're you humming?"

"Not much. Houses of Holy."

"Zeppelin?"  
Cas asked, his gaze fixed onto Dean.

"That's right."  
Dean tapped his fingers on the desk playfully.

"Nice choice."  
Cas said with an impressive look. He glanced at his watch.

"Hey look, it's eight already. You gonna pack now?"  
Castiel reminded Dean, who obviously looked too involved in his work.

"Yeah, I'll be packing, just give me a moment." Dean said, and his fingers danced on the keyboard as he went on typing something.

Cas knocked the side of the wall, disgruntled with Dean.

"Kay then, I'll be in my cabin." Cas said, and walked to his cabin.

 _So this was his play?_  
_Leading someone on and then ignoring them?_  
_Great way to flirt._

Cas scoffed, and started stuffing his files into his backpack, muttering to himself, when suddenly his telephone rung. He looked up to see Dean in his booth, leaning back on the chair, his own telephone to his ear, and an apologetic look on his face.

_How can I refuse that face of yours?_

Castiel smiled at Dean's laziness, and picked up the black telephone.

"Hello?"

"Cas?"

For a moment, Castiel was stunned, and almost collapsed onto his chair.

_Could it be? Could it be Hunter?_

Dean's voice sounded freakishly similar to that of Hunter's, but no, it couldn't be. It just can't.  
Hunter was so rough and bold, and funny and Dean? Dean was so soft spoken, so shy and cute and dorky.  
No way in Hell can they both be the same person.  
Castiel shook his head when he heard Dean say his name again.  
Maybe he was thinking too hard about Hunter, that's why everyone sounded like him.  
Or maybe it was just a common voice, and Cas seemed to think it was special.

"Cas?"

"Uh, sorry. I- uh, why'd you call?"  
Cas replied with an edge.

"I uh- can you come outside?"

Cas glared at Dean through the glass, while Dean grinned shamelessly.

Cas scoffed. Right now, he forgot about how similar their voices were, and the only thing that consumed his thoughts, was Dean Winchester.

Cas couldn't help but smile at Dean's immaturity.

He banged the phone on the reciever, and carrying his bag on his shoulder, stomped out of his cabin, shutting the lights off as he went.  
He stood in front of Dean, who was still sitting on his chair, and spinning left to right, to gather his stuff.

"What?"  
Cas asked bluntly.

Dean stood immediately, his own chest just inches away from Castiel's.

"I was, uh, you know, thinking- maybe... You'd want to... Uh, and it's totally your decision - maybe, maybe just have a, um, a-"

Castiel sensed what Dean was trying to say, and decided to outsmart Dean.

"How about we talk about this over a beer?"  
Castiel asked casually, and he laughed internally as he saw Dean's mouth drop down.

Truth is, Castiel had already realized that Dean was going to ask him for a beer, and that he was just a little hesitant since Cas and Dean were colleagues, and not actual friends. Cas thought it would be a good joke to ask him casually about something he had been worrying too much about.

"What?"  
Dean choked on his words.  
He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and his lips broke into a smile.  
"That's literally what I was going to ask you?"

Cas smiled.  
"Why were you so scared then?"

"I thought you'd want to keep stuff professional, you know, bounded by our office."

"Bullshit, you're such an amazing person. Honestly, I'd be missing out if I wouldn't get to know you."

Castiel complimented Dean, and Dean blushed, though it wasn't that big of a compliment.

"That's very nice of you Cas."  
Dean tried to avoid Castiel's gaze.

"Let's go then."  
Castiel said smugly and walked a few steps ahead of Dean.  
"You're coming right?"

Dean nodded and caught up with Cas's pace, just in time to stop him.

"Cas wait. I'll give you a ride. I mean I know you like to walk home or anywhere, but, I love my car, besides, if we're going as friends, I want you to come with me."

Cas smiled at Dean's thoughtfulness.  
"Fine. I'll come with you."

Dean and Cas walked a few steps further, until they reached the parking lot, and Dean pointed towards a beautiful, sleek black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

As Cas walked further, he could see that she had been kept in utmost proper condition.

"Wow."   
Castiel gasped as he traces his fingers along the shiny black metal.

"Beauty, isn't she?"

"Speechless."

"I kiss her every morning. It's love and affection, ya know."  
Dean said smugly, and winked.

"Maybe that's why she's so pretty."

Dean blushed again, his cheeks burning hot red.

"Get in."  
He croaked out silently.

Castiel obeyed and opened the passenger door, while Dean got in the other way around, through the driver's side.

"So Cas, what music would you like to listen to?"  
Dean asked, as he surged through channels.

"Surprise me."

Dean scoffed, and inserted a mixtape. He then pressed on play, and Led Zeppelin blared through the speakers.  
It was high, but enough for them to talk to each other.

"Man, I love Zeppelin."

"Me too. Best band of our time."

"If I could just find someone with the same taste of music, I'll be the luckiest person alive."

Dean was only stating, but somehow Cas felt offended.

_I'm right here, you_ _assbutt_ _._

Cas looked away, towards the window, an unknown feeling of jealousy surging through his veins.

The drive was pretty silent, with Dean occasionally humming and smiling at Cas.   
A few minutes later, they reached a small bar like restaurant.

"That's the Roadhouse. Some of my friends work here."  
Dean explained before getting out of the car and making his way towards Cas.

"Oh."  
Cas nodded impressively.

Castiel and Dean stepped out of the car and walked towards the Roadhouse.

Inside, they sat in one of the booths, in front of eachother, and a lady walked up to them. She looked quite young for her age, and her brown hair lightly floated in her shoulders. She was wearing a jacket and a pair of brown boots, but she didn't seem to be a waitress.  
Cas looked at her with a puzzled look, as she clapped Dean on his shoulder.

"Nice man you got here. When did y'all get together?"   
She asked, smiling at Cas.

Cas looked at Dean with an uncertain glance.

_What does she mean 'together'?_

"Uh, we aren't together Ellen. This is my _friend_ , Castiel."

"A friend? That's unusual for you Dean."

"It is? Oh. Well, we'll have the regulars, Ellen." Dean flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Hey Cas, I'm Ellen Harvelle. I run this place. Nice to meet you."

Cas smiled and took her hand which she had offered to shake. It was warming to see her use his nickname.

"Nice to meet you too."

"It's been days since Dean took someone out."

"Ellen!" Dean blushed, and tried to feign anger, but couldn't help hiding the redness on his face.

"What?" Ellen asked innocently.

"Its not like I hate being single or something. Besides, Cas is straight."

_Oh... So this is what was going on. Wait. So Dean_ _**is** _ _gay._

Castiel felt his cheeks fluster pink, and he gulped.

"Ignore her. She acts like a mom to me."

"Oh really?"   
Ellen folded her hands, and then slapped Dean playfully on his back, making Cas smile.

"Naw, Elle's real sweet."  
Dean made a playful face at her, and she walked away, shaking her head and grinning.

"So, uh, I was a bit tensed to, ask you, I mean, I didn't know if you'd want to come."

"You don't have to worry. Besides, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You just look like those boring kinda guys. "

"I feel offended. Why does everyone say that to me?"

"Probably because of this."  
Dean said and pointed towards Cas's attire.

"What's wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong, you just look pretty old in this."

"You don't know my age."

"Twenty-six."

"I never told you."

"Cas, I read it in the database."

Cas opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, and folded his arms quietly.

"Loosen up a little Cas."   
Dean said, and suddenly reached up to undo Cas's the a bit, leaving Cas a little flustered.

"Undo the buttons."  
Dean said, and almost sounded like a command. Once more, Cas's mind drifted off to how sexy Dean sounded, and the way he would talk dirty to Cas and-  
A hand waved in front of Cas, and he quickly started undoing his buttons.

"Woah there, Tony Manero."   
Dean rolled his eyes away and scoffed as Castiel seemed to unbutton the third button on his shirt.  
He quickly did it again, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"There you go."  
Dean smirked.

A few minutes later, two thuds interrupted their conversation, and Ellen set down to bottles of beer and two plates with cheesy hamburgers.

Castiel popped open the cap of his beer, and so did Dean.  
Cas watched as Dean licked his lips and took a sip of the beer.  
For some reason, every damn thing that Dean did seemed to be _hot_.

_But WHY??_

Cas took a deep breath, and tried to strike up a conversation.

"So Dean, is it true, you bring your dates out here?"  
Cas asked, smiling mischievously.

This seemed to grab Dean's attention since he coughed and tried to look away from Cas, his gaze faltering around.

"Uh, no, not exactly. I mean, I come out here with my brother sometimes- so uh..."  
Dean took a hasty sip of his beer.

Cas scoffed.  
"Well, that's good. I don't think you'd take me on a date. I mean, seriously."

"What? Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you think I wouldn't take you on a date?"

"So you would?"

"I didn't mean- no, unless you wanted me to."

"Why would I want you to take me on a date?"

"I don't know, because you think I'd want to-"

"Why would I think you think that I want you to take me on a date?"

"Okay enough!"

Cas dropped his head back, laughing uncontrollably.

"Look man, I'm gonna get drunk, so don't play with words with me. I'll probably even recite the ABCs backwards if I'm too hammered."

Dean explained, and Cas watched him fondly.

"Really? Have you ever done that?"

"Actually,  I have."   
Dean said with a smug look crossing his face. Dean clicked his fingers at Cas, and puckered his lips.

"That's amazing. This one time, someone recorded me rapping Fergalicious, when I was like 4 bottles down or something."  
Cas laughed.

"No way! I tried to rap Vanilla Ice, and man I screwed it so bad, they were yelling to get me off stage."

"Oh god, why do we become so fearless and stupid all of a sudden when we're drunk?"

"We probably do shit we couldn't have done when we were sober,  or surrounded by people."

"True."

Castiel and Dean both took a sip of their beers. After chatting for a while, and almost three bottles of a beer, they were getting along pretty well. A song seemed to play in the background from one of the speakers.

The beat of the drum was pretty familiar to most adults and Dean swayed his shoulders side to side, moving to the rhythm.

' _Jailhouse Rock_ ' blared through the speakers, and Dean seemed to enjoy the peppy beat, as he bobbed hi head up and down to the beats.

Castiel smiled at how comfortable Dean was.   
He couldn't take his eyes off of this beautiful man.

The lights suddenly went dim and changed to multicoloured flashes, which instantly drew Cas's attention to the ambience.

People were walking towards the floor to dance, some already swaying.

Dean stuffed the remains of his burger into his mouth and chewed vigorously. He wiped his hands on a tissue, and motioned Cas to eat up his burger.

Cas agreed, quickly trying to chew and swallow his burger as fast as he could.

Dean stood up, and adjusted his pants, pulling them up a little, and Cas's eyes fell on the little pudge Dean had on his stomach. It wasn't much, a little, and it was _cute_.

"Let's dance, Caitlyn."  
Dean winked at Cas, and he felt a red tinge burn on his cheeks.

He gave an awkward half-smile, and scooted out. He stood up, and Dean took him by his arm.

He glanced over at him once, and he looked pretty drunk. Three beers had done pretty much magic on him.

Dean looked cute and happy, and careless. Castiel felt like kissing him sloppily on his cheek.

_That's pretty gay, Cas._

Cas felt himself having second thoughts, as he looked down at Dean's arm clasping Castiel's arm tightly.   
But he liked this. He liked the way Dean flirted with him, the way Dean made sure he looked good, the way Dean touched Cas. Cas loved everything about Dean now.

But he wasn't sure if he would fall in love with Dean. Sure, he would give love to Dean, every minute he could, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to.

He was afraid.

_What are you being afraid of Cas? Being gay? Man the fuck up._

His own thoughts contradicted themselves, and Cas was fazed from the rest of the world for a moment.

Until he felt a slump on his shoulder.

Cas blinked, and looked down on his shoulder to see Dean's head on his shoulder, as if he couldn't carry his head himself. Cas huffed a small laugh at how adorable Dean was.

 _Wait, is he snoring_?

Cas licked his lip, and hesitantly, patted Dean's back lovingly.

"Are you sleepy, Dean?"

"Mmmm, Nuhh... too... much... beeeeeerrrr..."   
Dean almost fell off Cas's shoulder, and Cas had to cradle him to make him stand up.

"You wanna go home?"  
Castiel asked, and Dean's head perked up, but it wasn't because of Cas's words.

It was by the change in the song. Castiel had been too busy adoring Dean, to notice the change in the music.  
But when he did, he could only wonder what made Dean smile at listening to that song.

Of course, it was the most popular and lovely song. It was from the earlier years, yet more popular than any other song.

Ben E. King's voice blared through the speaker.

' _When the night has come,_  
_And the land is dark,_  
_And the moon,_  
_Is the only light we'll see...'_

Dean, as if rebooted, smiled at Cas fondly.

"Gimme your hand."   
He urged.

Cas couldn't even realize when his hand had slipped into Deans.  
He was too busy counting the constellations inside Dean's twinkling green eyes.

Dean pulled Castiel closer, so that their chests pressed against each other.

If Cas had anything to oppose to, he didn't even remember. He was too drunk, and as matter of fact, didn't even care that he was acting gay.

The closeness with Dean frightened Cas, he wasn't used to being this close with _anyone_.   
Not even Hannah.  
Sure he'd have sex with her once or twice, but this? Slow dancing to _Stand By Me_ , late in the night, surrounded by darkness and colourful lights, hand in hand with such a beautiful person, hearts thumping together, eyes locked in eachother?

Cas would've never done this with Hannah.

There had to be something wrong about this.  
How could he feel so much for a man he met literally days ago, than for his own girlfriend?

Honestly, Cas didn't care about right or wrong. Right now, all he cared about was Dean, and the way Dean was making him sway along with himself. There was something magical about the tension between the two men.

Dean's drunk but beautiful eyes never let go of Castiel's. He was staring so hard, like he wanted to cling onto his soul or something.

Dean's right hand slipped behind Cas, wrapping around his waist.  
Castiel gasped, as he felt Dean's palm firm against his waist.  
Castiel let loose in Dean's body. He gave into Dean's touch and melted, like ice meeting with fire agasint his skin.

He burrowed his head in the crook of Dean's neck. His hand dropped down from Dean's, and instead wrapped around his back.

Castiel nuzzled the top of Dean's neck, and Dean hummed.  
Dean held Castiel against his chest, protectively.

"We'll probably forget this tomorrow..."  
Castiel muttered to Dean, earning a nod of agreement from him.

Truth is, they did forget about it the next day.  
And it was the _memory_ that Cas had forgotten.  
The night had gone on with them dancing, and then going back home, disappointed to lose each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As matter of fact, I, author of this fanfiction, can actually rap Fergalicious so like it or not, I'm adding that to my resume.  
> Tell me if you liked this fluffy chapter cause fluff isn't my forte, smut is. And once I take up my territory, oh boy, watch out.  
> There's smut eventually. Just wait some more.  
> *wink wonk*


	5. Chapter 5

When Cas woke up the next day, his head felt heavy. He ran straight to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. His stomach felt weird.

 _Three beers is a bad idea, Cas_.

He thought to himself.   
After his stomach growled, and he puked a little more, he finally cleaned up, and decided to take a shower then and there. He stripped his pyjamas off. He had no clue how he had worn them, or what he had done last night. All he could remember was dancing with Dean to _Jailhouse Rock_.

That's it.

As he finished his shower, he felt his stomach rumble again.

Now that he had puked out all his food from last night, he felt hungry and he walked into his kitchen. He glanced at the clock.

_Wait what?!_

His face scrunged in disgust, as he looked at the hands of the clock.

 _Oh god, Work_.

He walked over to take some milk from the fridge when his eyes fell on the calendar.

 _If yesterday was a friday, today is a... Saturday_!

Castiel sighed in relief.  
Thank god, he didn't have to work today. He could just slouch around the bed all day, till his stomach felt better. After eating some cereal and milk, Cas sat down and turned on the T.V, but kept its voice low.

He tried to remember what happened last night.   
All he could remember was eating, drinking, joking, laughing and then they got up to dance. Castiel felt like something on his body was misplaced. Like someone's touch. But he didn't pay much attention to it. He glanced at his phone, and then picked it up. He tapped on the green contacts icon.  
He dialled in Hunter's number, and pressed the phone to his ears.  
The call rung for a few minutes, but there was no answer.  
Cas was getting desperate, and he wanted this so bad.

He dialled in the number again, and the same tune rung again.   
He felt relief gush into his chest, as the line picked up.

 **H** : _Hello?_

Hunter's voice was a little grumpy, and sounded coarse.

 **C** : _Hey, its me, Ca- Angel_.

 **H** : _Hey sweetheart._

Castiel felt a smirk cross his face.

 **H** : _What's up?_

 **C** : _Man, I was out with my friend, we got drunk and stuff, and now my body's feeling all weird_.

 **H** : _Same, I've puked atleast three times since the morning._

 **C** : _Aww, I hope you get well soon Hunter._

 **H** : _You too, darling_.

Castiel felt himself blush, every time Hunter would call him 'sweetheart' or 'darling' or 'baby'.

 **C** : _I'm just really bored. Tell me about you, Hunter. Like not personal stuff, normal stuff_.

 **H** : _Uh...um..._

Castiel heard Hunter laugh a little on the other side.

 **H** : _Me? I'm a weird person... well, not exactly weird, just really different_.

 **C** : _Tell me._

 **H** : _Well, I like rock music. I mean I'm saying teenage fangirl kinda, heh, and uh, I also like old music... like Sinatra, Anka, Armstrong, Ben E. King... yeah, I'm a weird person._

Castiel smiled.

 **C** : _That's not weird... Its very sweet. I like all those too, and also rock music. I love it._  
_What do you like to do in your freetime? Just wondering_.

 **H** : _Think about you..._

Hunter's voice had a mischievous tone, and Castiel felt himself squirm on the inside. His cock twitched inside his boxers, and he rubbed the bulge on the fabric.

 **C** : _Really? What do you think about me?_

 **H** : _Ah, I love thinking about how, if you were here, I'd wrap my arms around your chest, just feeling your skin, hot against mine.._

Castiel moaned into the phone, which provoked Hunter to tease him even more.

 **H** : _Just slide my hands across your chest, up to your face... I love to think about how you'd wrap your warm, wet lips on my cock, moaning as you sucked. Ah... Angel,_ yess...

 **C** : _Mmm-Hmm, go on..._

Castiel slid his boxers off with his free hand, and started stroking up and down his shaft, the pleasure building up in his nerves.

 **H** : _Angel_?

Castiel opened his eyes, which had automatically blinked shut. He was confused by the sudden change in Hunter's voice, but also hell more turned on. His voice was deep, commanding and threatening.

 **C** : _What_?

 **H** : _Do what I say_.

His voice seemed so intimidating, Cas nodded his head.

 **C** : _Okay_.

Castiel gulped as the line went silent for a few seconds, only to hear Dean even more commanding.

 **H** : _Are you touching yourself?_

 **C** : _Yeah..._

 **H** : _Go slow baby... stroke it slowly. I want to feel you take in every bit of pleasure_.

 **C** : _Ah, yes..._

 **H** : _That's right, moan for me darling. Fill my ears with those sexy noises. Keep stroking, go slow... don't cheat on me, I'll be able to make out. Just go gentle..._

Castiel stroked gently, the pleasure pulsing through his veins. He was on the edge of coming, but he still obeyed what Hunter was saying.

 **H** : _Hey, baby, now pick up a little pace. Go a bit faster for me... Agh, that's right... A litte faster... Yes, yes, ye- oh my god, faster Angel-_

Castiel started stroking as quick as he could, and he could almost feel the heat bubble up inside him.  
He bit his lip, his eyes tightly shut.  
He hissed as he bit his lip harder, moaning like a whore into the phone.

 **C** : _I'm coming, Hunter, oh my god, oh- Hunter, yes..._

A warm, white liquid shot straight out of his cock and onto his thighs. He panted and the phone dropped from his hands as he tilted his head back, gasping for air.

He pressed the small speaker icon on the phone.

 **H** : _You came for me baby_.

Hunter chuckled, and Castiel smiled, still panting.

 **H** : _Do you want to go ahead... we could stop here?_

Castiel grimaced. They'd been only taking it oral for the past days.

 **C** : _I wa- wanna- go-head, ahead._

He panted into the phone.

There were a few deep breaths from the other side of the phone, and Castiel waited patiently for Hunter to calm down.

 **H** : _Are you ready babe_?

 **C** : _Yes_.

 **H** : _I'll take it slow... Alright? I won't hurt you... It's a little painful at the start, but you can do it...tell me when to stop..._

 **C** : _Hmm_.

 **H** : _Okay, baby, I want you to use one finger first... slowly rubbing that tight hole of yours... Don't push it in, just rub... feel it loosen a little._  
_Do you have lube?_

Castiel groaned to himself. He didn't feel like getting up, since the lube was in his bedroom. But taking heavy steps, he walked into the room, and returned with a bottle of lube.

 **C** : _Kay, I'm here..._

 **H** : _Okay... slowly... now imagine its me rubbing your hole..._

 **C** : _Oh m- Hunter..._

Castiel moaned as he fantasized Hunter's fingers rubbing his ass...

 **H** : _Keep rubbing baby... I want you to feel me rubbing it... Do you want me to use tongue, darlin_?

 **C** : _Yeah..._

Castiel kept rubbing absentmindedly, his brain putting in front of him every single way Hunter could exploit his ass, defile it with his tongue and fingers. He pictured Hunter's tongue licking at the entrance, asking to be let in.

He imagined Hunter's tongue licking the rim of his hole, and poking inside, like a tinge of pleasure mixed with pain.

 **H** : _Okay, now I want you to slowly put in one finger..._

Castiel obeyed and nodded, although there was no one who could see him nodding.

He gulped and gently stuck one finger in.  
He hissed at the pain, and cried out on the phone.

 **C** : _It hurts! Hunter, it hurts!_

He flinched and bit his lip harder. He quickly pulled his finger out.

 **H** : _I know it does baby, but you gotta trust me on this one. It hurts, I know. Be gentle. Just like I would._

Castiel sighed, and smeared some more lube on his finger. He rubbed his hole gently, prepping it to be penetrated.

 **H** : _Yeah, keep going slow... once you get it, you'll love it... You'll want more- Aah... baby, just-_

Castiel took a deep breath. He gently stuck his finger inside.  
He whimpered with pain, but decided to keep going.

His finger reached as far as it could, and Castiel had other feelings now. His hole ached, but the pleasure was too good to risk. He slowly moved back and forth, fantasizing his finger to be Hunter's.

 **H** : _Look sweetheart, you did it, didn't you? I know you could... How about another...?_

Castiel whimpered and moaned even louder and filthier when he inserted another finger. He went slowly in and out.

He was like a puppet, dancing to Hunter's tunes. Whatever Hunter said, he did.

 **H** : _Take in another one baby, gotta get you ready for my cock-_

Cas moaned at the thought of Hunter's cock filling his ass up. He fantasized Hunter's cock like one of the porn stars.

 **H** : _I want you to ride me hard, Angel. Go deep in... let me thrust into you- harder- like you've never been fucked so hard- oh god!_

Castiel's whimpers turned into pleas as he begged for Hunter to fuck him harder.

 **C** : _Oh god, so much- I want you- so bad - in my, aagh, ungh, ass- fuck me- harderr! More! Harder!_

Cas was so engrossed in Hunter's voice, he didn't realize he had already snuck in a third finger and was literally thrusting his fingers into his own ass.

Cas could feel himself come again. Once wasn't enough, especially after all the fun he was having.

 **H** : _Oh crap, I'm coming again Angel- I'm- I'm- Ungh..._

Castiel could feel Hunter pant, and he came just a few seconds after Hunter, painting his thighs with pearly white stripes again.

He gently took his fingers out of his hole, and sat down, letting his butt sink into the couch. But it still hurt, and a bolt of pain ran upto his ass.  
He was sure he wouldn't be able to sit down much, but atleast the pain was worth it.

 **H** : _Did you like it?_

 **C** : _You should stop asking me that, you sexy bastard, you know what you're doing to me_.

Hunter laughed on the other end.

 **H** : _I wish I could fuck you for real... But I'm sure we're very far away from each other, Angel_.

 **C** : _I could drive. I just want to see your face. I don't care about how you look. Your voice is just- so beautiful, and the way you make me feel-_

Castiel felt a little uncomfort on the other end.

 **H** : _We should probably just, not see eachother._

 **C** : _Why_?

 **H** : _Its uh, hard, Angel. I've got issues for myself, I don't want to put them on anyone. Besides, you'll find someone better than me- someone who makes you feel better than me._

 **C** : _No Hunter! You make me feel like the best. Like my whole world revolves around you. I die to hear your voice, atleast once. Don't say that. You are the best for me._

 **H** : _Angel, I said no._

Castiel could Hunter gulp, and a feeling of anxiety took over him.

 **H** : _I uh, gotta go._

 **C** : _Hunter wai_ -

The line went flat, and Castiel cursed to himself.

He threw the phone beside him, and stood up to clean the mess. He walked into the bathroom, placed his lube in one of the lower cabinets, and soaked a small towel in warm water. He wiped the come off of his thighs, and changed into a fresh pair of boxers. He walked into the hall, and shut the T.V. off. He grabbed his phone and walked into his bedroom.

He plopped himself onto the bed, and snuggled into his blanket. He didn't plan on sleeping, but his head didn't feel better.

_Why would Hunter say that? And what problems was he talking about? Why couldn't they meet?_

All Cas dreamt about these days, was Hunter's cock shoving into his ass, hard like a boulder.  
Occasionally, he'd dream about Dean, but Dean was still a little less than crush. Probably the beginning of one.

His mind raced, he surfed through the Internet for memes, or stupid videos, but it couldn't distract him from Hunter.

He was lying in bed for about three hours and he didn't even feel hungry anymore.  
He was restless. He wanted to see Hunter so bad.

Cas was also torn between being gay or being straight. It was like a tornado, pushing him to his edge.

Hesitantly, he typed on the search engine.

' _How to know if you're gay_ '.

A dozen of links flashed in front of him, and he clicked the top one.

A quiz like page opened on his screen, with a number of polls.

'1. Have you felt anything for the same sex before?'

 _No_.

'2. Do you have a crush on any same sex person?'

 _Yes_.

'3. Have you checked all the labels- gay, bisexual, pansexual, lesbian, etc?'

 _Wait a minute_.

A thought burst into Castiel's mind.

_Am I bisexual?_

Castiel exited the page, and went back to the search engine.

' _How to know you're bisexual_?'

Another poll opened.

'1.Have you kissed any one from the same sex?'

Castiel looked at the options.

 _Never_.

'2.When someone of the same sex is changing around you...'

Castiel sighed, and his mind drifted towards Dean, thinking about his chest.

_I feel aroused._

'3.What are your thoughts on porn featuring the same sex?'

_Its pretty hot._

_GOD THIS IS TAKING TOO MUCH TIME._

Castiel groaned and closed all the tabs. He pressed the home button and flung his phone to his side.

"Fuck this, I'm bi!"

He yelled, and suddenly the door bell rang.

He scrunged his face with annoyance, and took a heavy step out of the warmth of his blanket.

He walked towards the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a beaming woman.

 _Hannah_.

"Hey, come in." Castiel smiled. Hannah stepped inside, and put her arm around Castiel's neck, pulling him down for her to kiss.   
Castiel seemed a little startled by this action, and that's when he realized.

_Wait, I'm dating Hannah._

A feeling of grief took over him, as he recollected every moment he had cheated on her by talking to Hunter, or crushing on Dean.

_She doesn't deserve this._

Hannan liked Cas alot. She'd care for him, and bear with him whenever he said he didn't have time.

She was too good to be cheated on.  
But somehow, he felt more when he talked to Hunter, than he felt when he looked at Hannah.

He gulped, and looked at Hannah walk into the kitchen to get herself water, casually, like she lived there.

True, she had spent a lot of time in Castiel's apartment. She basically even helped clean it, and Castiel was ever thankful of Hannah.

He felt bad about himself. How could he be such an evil person?

He pulled Hannah closer, and kissed her again. He held her close, embracing her in his arms. He could taste her vanilla chapstick, and the scent of her flowery perfume filled the air around her.  
He broke the kiss and looked down at Hannah, still holding her close.  
She looked surprised as she licked her lips.

"What happened to you?"  
She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What?"  
Castiel asked casually.

"Our average kiss lasts like five seconds, and today?"

"What, can't I kiss my own girlfriend? I mean you are so pretty after all."

Castiel smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.   
He tried to regain every emotion he ever had for Hannah, and slowly, it was working, since he felt the urge to kiss her more.

"Really?"   
She smiled, and kissed Castiel on his neck.

"Really. And you also smell nice... And you're warm..."  
Castiel squeezed Hannah lovingly.

Hannah carresed his cheek, and kissed him once again.

"You're so sweet, Cas."  
She smiled and they finally let go.

 _Oh wait. I've got a date with Hannah_.

Castiel had almost forgotten. But it was a good thing he remembered soon.

Maybe, the only way to compensate for all the cheating he had done, was to take her out.

"Han, wear that black dress I bought you."  
He said, as he walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the couch.

"Why?"  
She asked. Obviously, she didn't seem to remember, which was pretty unusual for Hannah.

"We've got a date, honey."  
He looked at Hannah, who looked back at him.

"Really?! You remembered?"  
She squealed with excitement.

Cas nodded.

"We'll go to that Chinese place, that has those fortune cookies you like."  
He added, making Hannah even more delighted.

"Yes! I can't believe we're going on an actual date in so long!"

Hannah smiled and walked to the couch to sit next to Cas.

They watched a movie for about an hour, before Hannah decided to go for a shower.

There was something unusual about today, as Hannah's phone kept buzzing every now and then. Castiel felt the urge to fling the damn phone somewhere. As Hannah left for the bathroom, her phone buzzed again.

Castiel waited for Hannah to be completely out of sight. He tilted his head to confirm, and then sneakily grabbed her phone.

He clicked on the messaging app.

' _Four new messages_.'

Castiel tapped on the notification.

_M: Hey babe._

_M: We still on tonight?_

_M: Literally, the best sex I had in days._

_M: Miss you Hannah_.

Castiel's eyes narrowed, and brows furrowed. His mouth dropped agape, as he stared at the picture of the sender.

 _Michael_?

Like a truck of realisation hit Castiel, he sighed. He exited the app, locked her phone and set it back on the table, right where it was.

He waited silently for Hannah.   
A weird feeling taking over his gut.

Castiel tried to distract himself from all the problems in his life.

_Let's recap. Today on 'Castiel's life sucks', Castiel is developing romantic feelings for Dean Winchester! But wait! He's also falling in love with a random dude called 'Hunter', who said he can't meet since he's got "issues". Update! His girlfriend is cheating on him with his.... drumroll.... stepbrother!_

Castiel thought about his problems as the host of a T.V show in his mind, and sighed to himself.  
He rubbed his temples and stood up. He stretcched his arms and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.  
If he could, he probably would've changed the water to beer in his mouth. Anything to make him forget about the crap going down in his life.

He rubbed his palms over his face, and sat down on the couch, still waiting for Hannah.  
She walked out of the bathroom, wearing a short black dress, and her hair in a beautiful bun.

Castiel looked at her.

_How could I not get myself to love her anymore?_

He asked himself, as Hannah flashed him a smile, and walked over to the kitchen counter, where she had left her purse.

She searched for a few things, that Castiel was guessing was make up, and walked over to a mirror in the bedroom.

Castiel walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, pretending to be on his phone.

"Are we not going?"  
She asked.

Castiel didn't look up at her.

"Maybe. Hey Hannah, have you seen Mike lately?"   
Castiel asked slyly.

"Mike? Michael?"

Castiel nodded.

"Why would I see him? He's your step brother."   
Hannah was patting a powder puff on her cheeks and forehead, leaning into the mirror.

"No, I mean, you've been seeing him every weekend, for the past month. Thought you'd know."  
Cas said casually, and looked up at Hannah, who had frozen. She gulped, and her gaze faltered around.

"What?"  
She said quietly.

"Well, sorry for snooping through your phone. I was just curious about who was texting you so much. Turns out, you're sleeping with my step-brother."  
Castiel gulped.

 _Boom_.

Hannah looked like a huge bomb had just been dropped on her. Slowly, she turned her face towards Castiel, putting the powder puff back in the make-up pouch.

She looked everywhere but at Cas. She tried not to look into his eyes.

"Cas..."

"Yeah?"

"I-"

"And here I was feeling like shit cause I thought I wasn't treating you right."

A silence ensued, and it felt like a void was eating up the time. Not a single word was exchanged, before Hannah spoke up.

"Sorry Castiel."

Cas perked up at the sound of his full name.

"I just-"  
Her face softened, and she looked regretful.

"We didn't have that spark anymore, Cas. You know that too. Its like we were falling out of love. If there even was any love to get started with."

She explained, fiddling with her fingers.

"I know. And I don't know how to feel about it. I haven't been a good partner, Hannah. I've been talking you for granted. Its- You deserve to be loved and paid attention to. I just had so much crap on my plate. Things I never knew about, things i discovered for the first time... It was hard for me to cope up."

"I'm sorry... Michael is really sweet. We've been together for a few weekends. Tonight, I thought I'd go with you. See if I can fall in love with you again..."  
Hannah's voice was quiet.

"Don't try to force something that's not there."  
Castiel said dryly.

"Hmm..."   
The room went silent again, until Cas spoke up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the best boyfriend. I think you should go with Mike. He's way better with girls anyway."

"Cas..."  
Hannah stood up and slowly walked over to Cas.  
She sat down beside him, neither knowing what to say.

"So this is the end?"

"Maybe. As lovers, yes. As friends, I could be okay with that."  
Cas smiled.

"Honestly Han, I've been so preoccupied, I'm sorry. I just need a little time."

"I understand."

"Let's call this date off."  
Castiel said casually.

"Yeah. So... you don't have any problem with me and Mike?"

"I don't know. Its weird for me to judge. For me, he's always been typical bossy Mike. But I don't know how he is as a boyfriend. But whatever."  
Castiel explained.

"How do you feel about this?"

"Like I need a bottle of vodka."  
Castiel joked, which made Hannah chuckle.

"Okay then... Guess I'm leaving."

"You could stay the night if you want."

"Thanks, but, I'll reschedule with Mike."

Castiel raised his eyebrows in a mocking way.

"Sure. I'll hit the bar. See how many bottles it takes me to forget about my problems."

Hannah smiled.

"Don't go overboard, Cas."   
She kissed his cheek, and walked into the hall. From the frame of the door, Cas could see her grab her purse. She returned to the bedroom, and packed her make-up pouch into her bag.

"Goodbye Castiel."  
She smiled and held his hand.

Something about the way she said 'goodbye', made Castiel feel a little hurt. Even if they were breaking up, there was some part of Cas, that had loved Hannah, before he got all stuck up in this mess.  
He gulped, and smiled at her.

"Goodbye Hannah."

She patted his shoulder, and then grabbing her phone, walked out into the hall.   
Castiel dropped his head back, exhausted. He heard the thud of the door, and then silence took over the room again.

Castiel groaned, and then yawned.  
He rubbed his eyes and blinked, and stood up.  
He decided to go to one of the bars, that was close to his apartment.  
Grabbing his wallet, phone, and house keys, he shut the lights off, and walked out of the door.

He hailed a cab, after trying for ten minutes, and decided to keep his mind blank.

 _Okay. It was a painful decision. Was it though? I had loved Hannah, and she had too. How could it be so quick?_  
_How could we end something that took so long, in a few minutes?_

It still felt like a chunk of time had just been snatched away from Castiel.

 _How could we just end it in like, seconds? Did this really never work out?_  
_Could we have made it to work? If- if Hunter hadn't come in my life?_

Castiel's expression softened, and his mind wandered around.  
He took a deep breath.

 _Maybe now I'll have a chance with Dean? Maybe what happened, happened for a good reason?_  
_Maybe I'll see him on Monday, and hang out with him again._  
_Atleast now, I can think about Dean and Hunter without feeling like I'm betraying someone._

Castiel smiled weakly to himself. As soon as he thought this, his chest seemed to become lighter, and his shoulders became more relaxed.

Castiel sighed, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
He tapped on the familiar number, whose name read ' _Hunter_ '.

The phone rung once.

No reply.

The phone rung twice.

No reply.

The phone rung thrice.

No reply.

Castiel stuffed his phone into his pocket again, and rubbed his palms over his face.

He gulped and tried not to think about Hunter.

The lights outside were beautiful. Strange how pretty they glowed. They made even the gloomiest of nights, seem happy and joyful.   
It was strange, Castiel thought, how people just kept doing what they did. No matter what happened, it didn't affect anybody else's life. Castiel looked at the florist that passed by, who kissed one of her flowers, and then looked around embarrassingly.

He glanced over at one of the food trucks parked further.  
How the small chatter of people filled the air.   
It didn't matter how bad Cas was feeling. People struggled everyday, Cas was no special. It didn't matter if he was feeling like shit, the florist would still kiss her flowers, the teenagers would still buzz around, the street dancers would still keep dancing.  
Nothing would really change in the world.

The cab stopped moving, and the driver turned around. Castiel looked out to see the small bar, buzzing with people. He gave the driver his fare, and stepped out of the cab. The cold air hit his face, with a whiff of alcohol and oil mixed in it.  
He walked over to the guard, and handed him some money. The guard didn't have to ask for an ID, he already looked like a depressed man.

The guard let him in, and the noise and flashy lights in the bar made Castiel want to go home and huddle in his warm, fluffy blanket.  
He slowly made his way towards the bar, careful not to trip over the crazy girls and horny boys dancing in the centre.  
He reached the counter, and waited for the bartender to notice.  
The song was some old 2000's pop song, and it blared through the speakers.  
The bartender came up to him, and with a small smile, asked him.

"What can I get you?"

"Whatever can make me forget that my life sucks."  
Castiel joked, and the bartender smiled.

"I've got just that. Honestly, I don't even know why they haven't just named this as the 'Drink for the Depressed'."  
He said, pouring some beer into a glass.

Castiel placed a few dollar bills on the counter and slid them over to the bartender.  
He turned to look at all the people dancing, when suddenly he was approached by someone.

Castiel's mouth dropped, as he looked at the familiar emerald green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel stared as the caramel blond haired, green eyed Dean Winchester walked up to him.

"Caroline!"  
He yelled and flung his arm around Castiel, pulling him towards his stomach. He was used to people making fun of his name.

Castiel sturggled a little, as Dean pressed his head onto his chest, and he could smell the scent of old leather. Dean smelled like old wood, and the pages of old books. Castiel tried his best, as a drunk person, to recognise all the scents mixed together. His body was warm, and Castiel didn't feel like letting go.

"Uh, erm, Hello Dean."  
Castiel's voice was muffled against Dean's shirt.

Castiel pulled away, and looked at Dean.  
This Dean looked so different than corporate Dean. Corporate Dean had tamed hair, a neatly aligned tie, a proper button up formal shirts, that were tucked in his pant neatly.   
But this Dean?   
Oh god, he was much more hotter.

His wore a chocolate brown leather jacket, and a black 'The Beatles' t-shirt, with a dark blue jeans. Castiel gazed at him, licking his lips hungrily.

His eyes fell on a small charm like necklace that Dean was wearing.

"Aye, hot bar dude- Get him drunk!"   
Dean yelled at the bartender, and Cas gave him an apologetic look.

The bartender scoffed, and made Cas another drink. 

"Its funny we're here at the same time, Cas."  
Dean sat down next to him, and Cas couldn't help but stare at him.

So different. He felt like it was Dean, but it wasn't Dean. Ofcourse he'd seen him drunk, but not this drunk.

"How much did you drink?"  
Castiel asked, turning to face him.

Dean clumsily counted something on his fingers.

"So many..."  
He trailed off.

"He's pretty hammered, isn't he?"  
Castiel asked the bartender.

The bartender laughed.  
"He's been here, at this counter, six times already. He came in here, face like a fucking mess. Started talking about all the mess in his life."

"What mess?"  
Castiel felt a little worried now. Of course he knew every person had their own demons to fight, but he felt intrigued about what was troubling Dean.

"Something about his father. Had a few drinks, next thing I know, he's a disaster on the dance floor."  
The bartender continued, making another drink.  
Castiel took it, and swallowed it down.  
He could feel his head getting dizzy and heavier.

"Ya know, only two types of people come in here. Ones who've never been to a bar before, and ones who want to run from all their problems."

Cas said, placing the glass on the counter.  
He turned to Dean, who was resting his head on the counter.

"Which one are you?"  
The bartender asked.

"The second."   
Cas held up two fingers.

Suddenly, Dean sat up, and smiled at Cas.  
His eyes looked drunk and... red? Castiel was getting a little heavy headed, but he could easily make out the redness.

"Cas, you wanna dance?" Dean pulled him up.

Castiel was drunk, and could barely process anything, and there he was, in the middle of the dance floor, a person who had never danced before.  
Dean gave a toothy grin, and started moving his head, nodding to the beat. 

A rock version of Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance', blasted through the speaker, and he looked at Dean, trying to air guitar.  
Cas laughed at Dean's cuteness. Then Dean started singing the words to the song, and Castiel was very surprised.

'I want your love, and I want your revenge,  
you and me could have a bad romance!  
Oh Oh Oh,  
I want your love and I wanna be friends,  
you and me could have a bad romance!'

Cas laughed, looking quite impressed.

"You know the words to Lady Gaga?"  
Castiel smirked.

"Hell yeah."  
Dean was still swaying.

The songs changed, the colours changed, and Castiel felt a little closer to Dean now. It was pretty late. They had been dancing-erm, moving their heads, and swaying their hips completely out of rhythm- for about 2 hours now. Dean would occasionally slump on Castiel's shoulders.

At about 11, Castiel pulled Dean towards the bar counter, and they sat on the rotating stools.  
The music was still blaring through the speakers. 

"Dean, what's wrong? The hot bar dude told me somethings wrong."

"My name is Benny, FYI."  
The bartender chimed in, and then went back to mixing drinks.

"Okay, Benny. Benny said."  
Cas specified.

Dean ordered another drink, which made Cas worry a little, since he had already had a lot of drinks before.

Dean took a big sip of the drink, and sighed. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked right at Cas's face.

Something about the way Dean looked at Cas, made him feel vulnerable, all of of a sudden.

"Stuff with family. If you can even call it a family anymore." Dean scoffed, and took another sip.

"What are you talking about?"  
Castiel ordered another drink for himself.

Fuck it.

He thought as he took another sip, and turned his attention to Dean again.

"My dad's rude. Mom's dead. Brother- brother's happy in his life."  
Dean said bluntly.   
No matter how hard Dean tried, he couldn't hide the panic in his eyes.  
This profound type of agony, shone in his eyes.  
Loss, pain, misery...  
Dean reeked of it.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's back, trying to assure him.  
He moved a little closer, and Dean gave him a forced half-smile.   
Castiel wanted to do everything he could to cheer Dean up.

"That's 'nough about me. Tell me, who's sorrow you drinking away?"   
He scoffed.  
He licked his lips, and shook his head, as if trying to fix it.

Castiel decided to be honest with Dean. What is there to hide?

"My girlfriend cheated on me-"

He looked at Dean, who looked bsck at him.

"-with my stepbrother."

Cas ended, and took a sip of his drink.   
He felt like laughing, as Dean's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"Man, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay. We're good. Never really had the thing anyway."  
Cas took another sip.

"The thing? You mean sex?"  
Dean asked cautiously.

"No! What the fuck kinda world you living in, man!? We're grown adults, we had sex. I'm talking about the... spark."  
Castiel said defensively, throwing his hands up in disbelief.

Dean nodded in understanding.

"What about you? No girlfriend?"  
Castiel asked.

"Nah man, I'm not the girlfriend type."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm gay, Cas. Gay."  
Dean laughed.

"Cool."  
Castiel took another sip.

Oh my god. Fuck yeah! So Dean did swing that way. 

A feeling of happiness bubbled up in Castiel's stomach, but he tried to play cool.

"Glad you didn't freak out. Last time I told a dude I was gay, he made a leap."  
Dean shook his head, still awkwardly laughing.

"I wouldn't make a leap. You being gay, doesn't make you different. It just means that you like men."

"What?"

"What?"

Both of them burst out laughing, heads nodding in confusion.

"Cas you're too drunk to do philosophy and shit- And I'm too drunk to understand it."

"Yes. Yes. Right. Let's just stop all that thingies."  
Cas took another big sip.

"What time is it?"

"Probably 1 or some shit."

"Shouldn't you be home?"

"I don't even know what home means anymore."

Castirl gulped, as he looked at Dean. Eyes drunk yet full of grief.  
Then a idea struck Cas. A really cool idea.

"How about you crash at my place?"  
He said casually, making Dean look up at him.

"Yeah. My ex is gone, she's probably banging my bro- the place is completely empty. Come with me!"  
Castiel clapped his back.

"I don't know..."  
Dean still looked a little hesitant.

"Cool. I'm calling a cab, you can stay over. Tomorrow is a-"

Cas tried to count the days on his fingers.

"- Is a Sunday. You can go in the morning if you want."

Dean seemed to be considering the offer. He thought about it for a moment, until his head dropped onto Cas's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll probably come with yo-".

Dean straightened his back, and stood up.

Cas stood up and followed him outside.   
The two men finally made it out the bar, stumbling and bumping into people, and laughing for no reason.

After they were outside, Castiel, ineptly, called for an Uber, and they waited silently for almost 10 minutes.   
At one point, Cas thought Dean had actually started snoring, but he decided not to bother.

A white vehicle stopped infront of them, and Cas got in with Dean. He asked the driver who he was here to pick up. Once the driver replied his name, he told him where to drive.

Dean had a lot of space to sit, yet somehow, he managed to press against Cas's side, resting his head on his shoulder.  
His eyes were shut, and his mouth was hanging agape.  
Castiel smiled.

Dean looked like a child when he was asleep. The car was silent, and the driver didn't speak much. Cas thought the driver looked like one of the emo kids at school. Occasionally, he glanced back at Dean and Cas, but mostly didn't bother to talk. 

Cas was too drunk and tired, to actually look outside, else he would've realized that the florist's shop had closed. The food truck was close, there were no teenagers to chatter, and the lights that made the night seem prettier, weren't there anymore.

Soon, they reached Castiel's apartment.  
Only they know, how they managed to climb up the stairs to Cas's flat. Stumbling, and tripping over stairs, they finally reached the door.

Castiel pushed the keys into the lock, after a few tries, and opened the door. He switched on some of the lights and Dean followed him inside.

Once they were completely settled inside, Cas spoke.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch."  
He yawned.

"You sure? I could take the couch."  
Dean offered. 

"Naw. You're a guest. Besides, the couch isn't that bad."  
He patted the fabric on the couch.

Dean laughed as he took his leather jacket off, finally giving Cas a chance to look at his toned arms.   
Cas gazed hungrily at his arms, and how they had been trapped in the sleeve of the jacket.

"What are you laughing about?"  
Castiel asked.

"I feel like a married couple- ya know? I'm the scary wife, sleeping on the bed, and you're the poor husband, on the couch."

Castiel smiled.

"Yes. You are right. I am husband."  
He blabbered, not thinking straight- actually, not thinking at all.  
The alcohol had made its way upto his head.

Dean yawned.

"Good night wife."   
He chuckled lightly, and went into the bedroom.

Castiel got up, and made his way to one of the cupboards to get a blanket and pillow. He set them down on the couch, and then went into the bedroom to check on Dean.

Dean lay face down on the bed, arms and legs outstretched. Castiel put a blanket over him, and smiled to himself.

"Goodnight Dean."

Another yawn was a sign, that he should be sleeping. So he walked back out, after switching the lights off. He switched off the lights in the hall, and plopped himself on the couch. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, dreaming about things that seemed like light in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Finally an update! I'll see if I can update some more! Stay tuned and remember kudos and comments melt my icy cold heart.


	7. Chapter 7

A feeling of warmth engulfed Dean. A sweet scent tickled his nose, and he could hear the sound of music, muffled but audible.  
He rubbed his eyes, and a strange feeling surrounded him.

He patted the bed around him.

 _Where am I_?

He rubbed his eyes, and touched his chest.

 _Wait. Why am I shirtless? Did I have a one-night-stand?_  
_Oh my god_.

Dean's first thought surprised him, but he finally recollected last night's events. His head was still a little heavy.

_I was in the bar... Saw Castiel... Got drunk... His girlfriend cheated on him... Dad-_

Dean gulped. Okay, now he was completely sober.

Dean remembered coming to Castiel's house, and sleeping on his bed. But he didn't remember taking his shirt off.  
Dean could only guess that this was Castiel's bedroom. He got up, and put on the only shirt he had. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean searched around the room, looking at things and trying to build up an idea of how Cas was.

He looked at the little succulents on a white shelf. He looked intriguingly at the bookshelves, full of books of different colours and sizes.

A bookworm.

His attention was also drawn to the little funko figurines of what looked like Han Solo, Princess Leia, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Bilbo Baggins.

A Nerd.

In the corner of the room, there was a box, and it really stood out, despite its dusty external.  
Dean opened it, blowing some dust away.  
He smiled at the view.  
There were dozens of music tapes, of different artists.  
Led Zeppelin, Kansas, The Beatles, Aerosmith, even Frank Sinatra, Elvis and Louis Armstrong.

Dean closed the box and brushed the dust off. He opened the door of the bedroom a little, and the muffled voices of music were now pretty clear.

' _Cause even when I dream of you,_  
_The sweetest dream would never do,_  
_I'd still miss you, baby,_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing.'_

Dean stretched his body before stepping out.  
His eyes fell on the sizzling pancakes, which were giving out the vanilla like smell, and he smiled to look up at Casti-

Oh my fucking god.

Dean gulped. Infront of him, Castiel stood, only wearing his boxers and an apron, that seemed a little too tight for him. His blue eyes brought out the features of his face. His brown bed-head, made him look like one of those super hit Victoria's Secret models. He moved around the kitchen deftly, spatula in one hand and coffee mug in another. When he turned around, Dean was absolutely spellbound. He gazed at Castiel's bare back, all the way down to the hem of his boxers.   
Dean could barely keep himself on his feet. He could feel a tightness in his boxers.

 _Oh god, not now_.

He rubbed his crotch a little, trying to hide his boner.

 _Oh fuck_.

Cas leaned over the coffee machine a little, making his back muscles tense, and his boxers slipped down a little. He didn't seem to notice Dean, who was lurking near the bedroom door. He was too preoccupied with the pancake batter.

Dean thought the most unholy things he would do to a man named after an Angel, and his boxers seem to burn up more.  
He took a deep breath and stepped out, walking towards Cas who still had his back to Dean.

Dean stood silently, watching Cas move gracefully around the kitchen,  and when he turned around-

"Fucking hell!"  
Castiel screeched, and clutched onto his chest, after being startled by Dean's presence.

Dean chuckled.

"Did I scare you?"  
Dean asked, restraining himself from looking down at Castiel's exposed skin.

"Yeah."   
Castiel smiled, setting the spatula down.

"Didn't know you'd be up so early."  
Cas said, looking right into Dean's eyes.

"Well, Aerosmith's a full-proof way to wake me up."  
Dean played with one of the apples he took from the fruit basket on the counter.

"Well, next time I'll make sure to keep it down."  
Castiel winked at Dean, and went back to the coffee machine.

_Wait. Next time?_

Dean seemed a little fazed by Castiel's words. But he'd be lying, if he said he hated this. It was all just so... domestic?

"You need help?"  
Dean asked politely.

"Oh, uh, well, could you keep an eye on those pancakes?"

"Sure."  
Dean walked onto the other side of the conter, and his back was almost pressed to Cas's. He picked up the spatula, and checked the bottom side of the pancakes to see how much they were cooked.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, this damn coffee machine won't work."

"Here, let me check."

Dean turned around, only to see Cas turn around at the same time. There chests were merely an inch away from each other, and their legs already seemed to be touching.  
Dean's eyes automatically travelled down to Castiel's collarbone, and he felt the need to just lean down, and press gentle wet kisses along the crook of his neck. Their faces were so close, they could literally feel eachother's breath on the cheek.

For once, Dean was glad that kitchen corridors were so compact.   
Of course, Dean had had his eyes on Cas since the first time he saw him.   
Polite, cute and awkward.  
Dean instantly felt the urge to know him better. He wasn't going to admit to it, but the other day in the Roadhouse? Dean had tried to take Cas on a date, without making it obvious.

The only problem was, Dean didn't know if Cas actually swinged that way, or if he was just trying to be extra-friendly with Dean.  
Castiel was the first to look away, and then Dean did.

"Sorry, I, uh-"  
Castiel gulped.

_Wait. Is that pink I'm seeing on his cheeks?_

Dean looked at Cas's cheeks, trying to find out if he was bushing.  
But once again, Dean was caught in the enchantment of Castiel's beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I, uh-"  
Castiel trailed off, and honestly Dean didn't care. He was too busy gazing at Castiel's lips, which he licked nervously. Dean adjusted his legs, and tried to hide the boner that was growing in his pants.  
Castiel's lips formed into a small smirk, that you could only make out if you were as close to him as Dean was.

"-the pancakes."

"Huh?"  
Dean asked absentmindedly, returning his gaze to Cas's eyes.

"I think the pancakes are burning."

 _Oh shit_.

Dean instantly turned around, and flipped over the pancakes, which had turned a little more brown, but not completely burnt.

Dean flipped the last one, and the batter spluttered. He took a cloth, and wiped the batter off the counter.

 _The coffe machine_.

Dean turned around, and thankfully, Cas wasn't facing him, he was busy inspecting the coffee maker, with his eyes narrowed.

"Can I see it?"  
Dean asked, looking down at the machine.

Castiel looked up, and his eyes fell on Dean's cheek. A wide smile spread on his face.

"You've got batter on you."  
Castiel said, as he wiped a small smudge of batter off of Dean's cheek.

Dean trembled on the inside, at Castiel's touch. His fingers were warm  and soft, and Dean's mind floated back to thoughts of how he would've fucked Cas, right there, bent over the counter, only the tight little apron covering him. Dean imagined Castiel's moans, as he'd go down on Dean's-

"I bet you taste like pancake now."  
Cas joked, nodding his head.

"I bet you wanna taste."  
The words were out of Dean's mouth before he could even comprehend the situation.  
He felt himself go red, as Cas froze, not making a noise. He took a deep breath, and turned to Dean.

"Probably after we fix the damn machine."

 _Oh fuck no_.

Dean felt himself burn hotter at Castiel's reply. It was so casual, almost as if Cas was trying to tease him. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to.

He looked back at the coffee machine.   
The buttons were all working... The plug was in... What's this?  
Dean lingered his finger over a small lever. He pulled it down, and instantly the machine started vibrating.

Dean put it down, and set the right setting.

"There you go." He smiled at Cas, who was looking at him.

"Thanks."

Cas stepped a little closer to the coffee machine, indirectly stepping closer to Dean.

"So... uh, what about that taste...?"  
Dean asked cautiously.

"Hmm... I said after we fixed the coffee machine, and now you _have_ fixed the coffee machine... Impressive."  
Castiel smirked, and nodded with a smug look on his face.  
His eyes locked onto Dean's, and he moved a little closer, very carefully.   
Dean gulped.

 _Wait is he going to kiss me? Or_ -

Dean's eyes never left Cas, and Cas leaned in a little, hesitantly. Their eyes shut, and Dean could feel Castiel's hot  shaky breath on his face.

That's when the sound of the doorbell, echoed through the flat.  
Dean opened his eyes and so did Cas. Cas looked irritated, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

_GOD DAMN IT._

Dean moved back, trying to diffuse the tension between them. Castiel stepped back, and made his way towards the door.

 _Fuck_.

Dean cursed under his breath.

He looked at Castiel, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Dean tried to make out who was at the door, and a tall brunette woman stepped inside.  
She was talking about something with Cas, glancing down at his chest every second he looked away.

Castiel seemed to walk inside the bedroom to get something, and the woman turned to Dean.

The woman was beautiful, indeed, but not more than Castiel, who seemed like the most exquisite piece of art to Dean.

Castiel walked out with a white charger in his hand.  
He gave it to the woman, and finally looked at Dean.

"Dean, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Dean, my friend."

" _That's_ Hannah?"  
Dean asked curiously, trying to confirm if she was in fact, the girl who had cheated on Cas.

Somewhere in his heart, he wanted to thank Hannah for leaving Cas, but he also wanted to slap her in her bitchy face for cheating on _Castiel_. Castiel? Of all people?

Dean flashed a fake smile, and he seemed to be returned with one too.  
"Hey."

"Hi. I just came over to get my charger. Are you staying here with Cas?"  
She asked.

"Uh, he's my friend, Hannah. He stayed the night. He's free to stay for as long as he likes."  
Castiel chided in, and Dean smiled at him.

"Sure. And what's with you, cooking half-naked and all?"

"I forgot to wear a shirt."  
Castiel deadpanned.

"You know, Castiel's always forgetting stuff-"

"Isn't Mike waiting for you?"  
Castiel asked irately.

"Oh yeah. Hey, just cause we broke up last night, doesn't mean you can cut me off."  
She winked.

Castiel looked like he was forcing a smile.

"Okay then. See you later, boys."

And with that, Hannah barged out of the door, leaving Cas and Dean alone again.  
Castiel looked at Dean once, and then went inside the bedroom.

Dean distracted himself, and checked on the pancakes, which looked thoroughly cooked.  
He turned the heat off and grabbed two plates from the dish rack.  
He served both of them pancakes, and waited for Cas, but not for long. Castiel walked out of the bedroom, and instead of the tight apron, he was wearing a grey shirt, that completely covered his chest.

Dean sighed in disappointment, but Cas moved close to him, making him smile again.

"Wow. Thanks."  
Castiel said, looking at the plates.

"Well, I just plated them. You're the one who actually made it."  
Dean handed Castiel his plate.

"I didn't know what you take. Some people take butter, some take chocolate, some take fruits. Who takes fruits on pancakes? Pancakes are meant to be unhealthy and laden with sugar. Fucking vegans trying to push their fruit crap all over me."  
Dean ranted, and Cas kept looking at   
him fondly, and then started laughing.

Dean felt embarrased, and he flushed red.

"Sorry for going off like that. I uh-"  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its okay. It was cute." Castiel giggled.

Dean smiled.

"By the way, I take maple syrup."  
Castiel raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Oh. Cool. I like saple myrup- m-maple syrup."  
Dean curse himself under his breath.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

"I'm sure we both like 'saple myrup', Dean."  
Cas joked, reaching for the fridge. He handed his plate to Dean, who took it readily. Cas picked out a bottle of a light brown coloured syrup, and squirted it over the two plates.

He latched the top back, and kept it in the fridge, while Dean set the plates down, and grabbed two butter-knives, and forks from the spoon holder, or 'whatever its called'.

Castiel picked the plates up, and set them down on the small dining table.

"I'll get the coffee."  
Cas said, and went to the coffee machine. Dean looked at Cas go.

For the first time, Dean felt like he was part of someone's life. He felt like he _fit_.

"You mind if I turn the radio on?"  
Dean asked. He noticed that Cas's speaker had turned off long ago.

"Course not. But they're always playing new pop songs." Cas said without turning back.

"Doesn't matter, atleast there'll be _some_ music."

Dean reached for the radio, and played the first channel.

' _Baby, you don't have to rush,_  
_You can leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place._  
_We don't need to keep it hush,_  
_You can leave a toothbrush,_  
_At my place, at my place._ '

Dean's eyes widened.

"Cas, I don't have a fucking toothbrush."  
Dean said with horror in his eyes.

Cas burst out laughing, and turned to Dean.

"Well, I guess you're in luck, we just bought a toothbrush for Hannah last week, but she never used it. She never stayed, so. I think its still in the package. You can use it. Wait I'll give it to you."  
Cas explained, and walked into the bathroom. He seemed to search for something. He came out with a long thin box, and handed it to Dean.

Dean opened the box, and took out the pink toothbrush.

"Wow."  
He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, its the only one I have."  
Cas sniggered.

"Thanks Cas. For everything."  
Dean smiled, before heading to the bathroom.

The music still seemed to play, as he brushed his teeth with the sparkly pink toothbrush.  
It was strange how close he got with Cas, in so less time.

_Maybe that's what love does._

Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror, but instead, his thoughts drfited back to Castiel, and the way he looked in the morning. Chest bare, hair tousled and eyes weary.  
The way Cas moved around Dean, so comfortably, as if he knew him for ages.  
Dean thought about the warmth that radiated from Cas, everytime he clapped his back, or made a joke, or smiled at Dean. It all made him feel so loved.   
And right now, he needed it more than ever.

Like an anomaly, Dean's mind now thought about how Dad had offered to come over. His offer sounded more like a threat. To think he would've changed, was only a fool's belief. Dean  gargled some water, and cleaned his mouth of the toothpaste. He cleaned his brush, and set it next to the sink. He wiped his mouth on his t-shirt, and shaking thoughts of Dad away from his mind, he walked out. The same song was playing, and Dean didn't need to be tense any more.   
There he was, Castiel, nodding his head to the beat of the song.  
Dean smiled and felt like wrapping his arms around Cas, and squeezing him like a teddy bear.

' _When you're standing there in your underwear,_  
_And my T-shirt from the night before._  
_With your messed up hair,_  
_And your feet still bare._  
_Would you mind closing the bedroom door...'_

Cas turned around, and smiled at Dean.

"Let's have breakfast."  
Cas pulled Dean to the table.

"I hope the pancakes are still hot. Considering how long they've been out."  
He said, poking the pancake with his fork.

"Let's find out."  
Dean said, and cut a piece of his pancake and stuffed it in his mouth.

 _Oh wow_.

"Mmm... Cath- Deeth pana-kes har-"  
Dean chewed vigorously, and swallowed, then spoke again.  
"-amazing."

Castiel chuckled.

"Thank you."  
He started eating his too, and none of them spoke.

' _No need to question next time we meet,_  
_I know you're coming home with me, home with me._  
_Sweat like a sauna,_  
_Break out the ice._  
_I know you're gonna stay the night, stay the night._

 _When you're standing there in your underwear,_  
_And my T-shirt from the night before._  
_With your messed up hair,_  
_And your feet still bare._  
_Would you mind closing the bedroom door.'_

"This song is about sex."  
Castiel commented casually.

Dean coughed, almost choking on his food.  
His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat.

_I'm completely going to ignore the ten different ways, that I thoroughly, thought about to fuck you._

Dean tried to divert his gazr from Cas. Everytime he looked at his face, he'd just imagine Cas wrapping his lips around his cock, sucking him off.

"What."

"Its impressive how they manage to talk about sex, without actually mentioning the word."  
Castiel shrugged, still making it feel like every body casually talked about sex.

 _Its okay. You're an adult. Talking about sex. With your crush. Oh god. 'Crush'? I sound like a 15 year old girl_. _Oh come on, Dean. You've talked dirty before._  
_Why is this awkward?_

"That's what they call art today, Cas."

"True."

Dean glanced at the wall clock on Castiel's wall.

"Man, I should be leaving."  
Dean stated.

"What? No. Stay. Please?"  
Castiel's expression softened, and his eyes seemed deeper and more soulful.

 _Oh god. I'm not going to let his puppy eyes work on me_.

"Fine. A little longer. There's no one for me at home anyway."

 _Wow. A+ Self control, Dean_.

"Yes!"  
Castiel beamed with joy.  
Dean finished his pancake, and dropped his head back.

"I'm full."

"Me too."  
Castiel finished the last bite of his pancake.

Cas reached for Dean's plate, but he was quicker, and pulled it away.

"I'll get it, Cas, don't worry."  
He smiled, and stood up, walking over to the sink.

Atleast Cas was closer to him this way.  
Dean washed his dish in the sink, while Cas stood next to him.

"You don't have to do that Dean."

"Hey, you said I'm a friend. I'm just being one."  
Dean nodded, and dried his clean plate, on a small towel.  
As Dean turned to his side, he could feel Cas's arm moving.   
He stacked the dish back, and turned to help Cas.

"Dean-"

"Cas?"

"Fine."

What was this feeling? Dean felt like crying. He'd never been like this with anyone. It was different with Sam, he was his brother. He was his responsibility.   
But this? Even washing dishes with Cas made Dean feel so free, and mostly, in love.

But did Cas love him back? He should probably just stop thinking so hard.

_Like the Beatles once said, Let it be._

That's when Dean remembered something he had said thr night before.

"Turns out, I am the scary wife."  
Dean joked.

Cas laughed.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say, _wife_."

Dean laughed and turned to Cas after he finished stacking his dish.

"What do you want to do now? I don't have much. Some movies."

"Yeah, we could watch movies. What you got?"

Cas thought for a moment, and then walked to a shelf near the T.V unit.

He rumaged through some CDs.

"Well, I've got Star Wars, Star Trek, and erm-"   
He narrowed his eyes at a CD cover.

"-Die Hard-"

"Yes!"  
Dean squealed, startling Cas.  
"Let's watch Die Hard, I love that, man."

Cas raised his eybrow.

"Great. Die Hard it is then."

"Everytime I'm watching Die Hard, I feel like John McClane- just being the badass he is."

"Oh really? Who's your Gruber?"

"My D-"  
Dean's face dropped. His eyes turned numb, and voice coarse.

"Dean?"  
Castiel peered at Dean, and walked over to him.

"No one. I don't know who my Gruber is. Probably work."  
Dean joked, trying to return to the normal atmosphere.

Castiel seemed a little unconvinced. He clapped Dean's back.

"Go sit. I'll see if we have anything to munch on."  
Castiel sniggered.

Dean nodded, and made his way to the couch.   
He could hear Castiel shuffle bags and cartons in the kitchen cabinets, but he felt numb. He rested his back on the couch, breathing in and out.  
Castiel returned with a bag of Cheetos, which made Dean smile.

"Its all I have."  
Castiel justified. He handed the bag to Dean, and walked over to the CD Player, connected to his T.V. He inserted the C.D into the player, and using the T.V remote, pressed play.

The movie went on, just like it would.  
Hero fighting Villain.

Occasionally, Dean felt Cas looking at him.

It was some time, before the part came. _The_ part.

Dean lit up all happy, and waited a few seconds until he perfectly synchronised the dialogue.

"Yippee Ki Yay, Motherfucker."

He gasped, after speaking out the dialogue perfectly with McClane.  
He looked at Cas excitedly, like he was trying to ask him 'did you see that? did you see that?'

Castiel smiled. He kept staring at Dean for a long moment.

"What?"  
Dean asked.  
Castiel shook his head.   
"You're adorable, Dean."

Dean looked at Cas.  
He felt like Cas was the answer to every question he had about love.

When they finally finished watching the movie, Castiel was asleep.  
Dean smiled.  
It was getting a little dusky outside. Dean glanced at the clock.  
It was almost 5.

He looked at Cas, who had fallen asleep during the later part of the movie. Probably because he slept on the couch last night.

Dean loved to look at him. He looked so cute, with his eyes closed, and mouth hanging open. His hair still messed up, palms open.  
His neck seemed to be uncomfortable,  so Dean, very gently, trying not to wake Cas up, pulled out a pilow from behind his neck, and let his head rest on the couch.

Dean yawned  and rubbed his eyes. He was getting a little sleepy himself.  
But no way in hell, was he going to stay here another night.   
He was just a guest.

Just then, Cas tugged at his arm.

"What's the matter, Cas?"  
Dean asked gently, caressing his cheek.

"What time is it?"  
He rubbed his eyes, stretching his legs. Cas sat up, still resting against the hand-rest of the couch.

"About 5..." He smiled, and Cas smiled back.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"I know you did."  
Dean grinned.

Castiel stood up, and stretched his body.

"I need to call..."   
Cas looked worried, and he frantically ran into his room.

Dean looked at him with confusion. He walked over to get his phone.

He pressed the home button twice, until he realized his phone was dead.

"Fuck you."  
He said to his phone.  
Dean sat patiently on the couch, waiting for Cas to come out. He could hear Cas trying to talk to someone on the phone.

He came out a few minutes later, with an upset look on his face.

"Sorry, I wanted to call a friend. But looks like their phone's dead."  
Castiel explained.

"Mine is too. Cas, I should be leaving. Its 5 already."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"  
Cas asked, his voice even more disappointed.

Dean walked over to Cas, and patted his arm.  
"I'll come back some time later. I've already been here too long. Alright?"

Cas frowned, his eyes looking away from Dean.

"Okay."  
He said quietly.  
Dean felt like kissing his cheek, and then his lips, to turn that frown into a smile.

But. He just couldn't.

Dean bit his bottom lip, while Cas took a deep breath.

"It was nice having you here, Dean."  
Something about the way Cas said his name, reminded Dean of someone familiar.  
Someone he was supposed to talk to.

"I loved being here too. And also I should probably wear my pants, I've been in my boxers for the whole day."

Cas laughed, and there was just something about it, that made Dean want to joke every second, just so he could see Cas laugh.

"Yeah."  
Cas said, and moved away so Dean could go into the bedroom.

Dean smiled and made his way into the bedroom. He looked at the place he had woken up in the morning.  
He put his pants on, and put his leather jacket on. It still smelled like the cologne he had worn last night.  
He tied the laces on his shoes, and slipped his dead phone in his pocket. He checked for his keys and wallet, then ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean walked out, and Cas smiled at him.

"Your jacket still smells good."  
He pointed out.

"Thanks."

Castiel looked up and down at Dean, thinking about something.  
Then a mischievous smirk formed across his lips.

Dean looked at him in bemusement.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look really hot."  
Castiel smirked, but suddenly his eyes widened and he started protesting.  
"That's not what I meant- I mean- yeah, but like- it came out wrong- sorry."

"Calm down, Cas. Its okay. Plus, thanks for the compliment."  
Dean winked, and Cas moved away shyly.

Dean huffed, and smiled again.

"Guess I'll see you at office then?"  
Cas asked as Dean walked to the door.

"Yeah. See ya, Cas."  
Dean looked at Cas fondly. He hated having to leave, but he had to go home.

Both of them stared at each other for a few moments before they realized that they were actually staring.

Cas was the first to break the stare.

"I should leave."  
Dean said, and started walking away.

"Bye. Call me when you reach."  
Cas called out, and shut the door behind, letting the silence engulf him.

_Wait a minute._

_I don't have Dean's number_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God is it for real?? An update?? On here?? Guess the author was really bored with her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure phone sex.   
> Hehehehe wink wonk.

The next day started out boring. Cas woke up in his bed, alone, still thinking of Dean, hugging the pillow that Dean had slept on the night before. It still smelled like him.  
The way they had been so close to kissing, if Hannah hadn't interrupted.

Castiel bit his lower lip, and rubbed his eyes.  
He felt a desperate sensation inside his body.   
Like the need to touch. To feel. To kiss.  
Cas's mind drifted off to the previous day, when him and Dean were pressed against each other, unwillingly. The warmth of Dean's breath, the way his body's shape was outline in that black shirt, and how he had strong, muscly thighs.   
Just about at the thought of Dean's thighs, Castiel felt all the blood in his body pump down to his cock.  
It twitched a few times, before he slipped his hand under the sheet and started rubbing on the skin gently.

With his free hand, he reached out to grab his cell-phone.  
He tapped on Hunter's number, which had almost become a ' _most frequent_ ' contact in his list.

The line rung a few times before he was greeted by a coarse voice.

 **H** : _Hey, Angel. Sorry, my phone died and I couldn't answer. What's up, sweetheart?_

 **C** : _Not much, I was thinking about you._

 **H** : _Ooh, right in the morning?_

 **C** : _First thing in the morning._

 **H** : _I love it. What were you thinking about me?_

 **C** : _The way you're voice turns me on. The way I want to leave everything and run to you- your voice_.

 **H** : _Oh god, I could say the same_.

 **C** : _Really_?

 **H** : _Really_.

 **C** : _That's sweet._

 **H** : _What exactly were you thinking, darling?_

 **C** : _I uh_ -

Castiel wrapped his fingers around his   
cock, and started stroking slowly, up and down.

 **C** : _I was just thinking about you._

 **H** : _That's sweet. You wanna know what I was thinking about, baby?_

 **C** : _Yes- oh fuck I've been dying to listen to your voice._

 **H** : _I was thinking about your soft, delicate moans as I kiss your lips... not too harsh, not too soft, just right... its that feeling in your kiss, it makes my heart pound._

 **C** : _If it makes your heart pound, I want to kiss you longer. I want to feel every inch of your mouth, Hunter. Just taste it. Take it in like I've never been kissed before_.

 **H** : _Ah, what's with you pleasing me today?_

Hunter huffed a laugh on the other end, and Castiel blushed.

 **C** : _You deserve to be pleased, Hunter. You deserve to be loved._

 **H** : _Angel_ -

 **C** : _Do you want to reverse roles today_?

 **H** : _Sounds too good to resist, Angel_.

**C** _: Okay then, tell me what you like, Hunter. Do you like it when I drag my hand all over your chest? Or when I go down, dropping tiny kisses on your neck, sucking like its the best candy I've had. Argh- I just love branding you Hunter- I've had so many wet dreams, just about feeling you between my legs... So many days I tried- tried not to think about you- ended up having thr best orgasm with you- Ugh, Hunter, you've got the best nipples ever, I could suck on them every minute- just tasting you- do you like it like that, when I play my tongue with your nipple?_

There was a silence over the line, until Hunter spoke up.

 **H** : __Couldn't believe it when people said words could turn you on. But now I do. Oh god Angel- I love how the filthy words spill from your mouth. Yes- oh fu- ye- I love it- I want you to suck on my- ungh- nipples. Do it for me baby-__

 **C** : _Oh Hunter, my words won't just turn you on. It'll make you squeal and squirm and moan and come like you've never before. After all, I did learn from the best._

 **H** : _Oh you sexy fucker-_

 **C** : _Okay, do what I say baby._

 **H** : _I'll do anything you say._

 **C** : _I want you to put the phone on speaker. Make sure no one's around. Only want to turn you on._

 **H** : _Mm-hmm, go on darling._

 **C** : _I want you to put three fingers in your mouth- suck on them for me. Imagine its my cock, filling your mouth- just suck like you've tasted the best damn cock in your life-_

 **H** : _Mmm-Hmm... Angeww- youu maging me suvver-_

 **C** : _That's like a good boy, Hunter_.

 **H** : -

 **C** : _Okay now, I want you to use your other hand, be gentle for me- agh_...

Cas stroked his own cock, the pleasure  building up bit by bit in his body, as he gave words to his imagination.

 **C** : _Take it down to your cock, oh god- I just can't wait for it- i want you to use your precum, spread it around to top of your cock- oh god- i want your cock all wet and slick for me. now slowly... move your thumb on the tip- round and round- just feel the numbness baby-_

 **H** : _Oh god Angel-_

 **C** : _Nuh- uh, keep sucking Hunter_.

Hunter whimpered, and Castiel couldn't feel intimidating enough.

 **C** : _Uh-huh, that's right baby, get your fingers all wet for me. Keep stroking your cock- i want it all fat and hard for me- ah- oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck, yahh- yess, aah- Hunter oh fu-_

Castiel bit his lower lips harder, and tensed his back muscles as he lifted his hip, stroking up and down as fast as he could. He was on the verge of spilling out, and he furrowed his brows together, closing his eyes and feeling the damp sweat pool under him.

 **H** : _Mmm- mmm- Aargh, ah, ah, oh, oh oh oh oh, ungh Angel- I- ohmygod, ohmygod, unghh- Angel- can't... hold... it... in..._

 **C** : _A little longer- I want you to keep stroking harder- till you feel yourself floating- i want you to stroke so damn hard, you start seeing stars in the morning- ah, argh, oh, Hunter, you're making me so hard, so fucking hard- get your fingers out now, are they wet?_

 **H** : _Mmmm... They're so wet, Angel_.

 **C** : _The wetter the better- I want you to rub one of them on the rim of your hole- loosen it for me- make it wet and red- prep it up right_ -

 **H** : _Hmmm- rubbing- now..._

 **C** : _Keep rubbing baby- argh..._

Castiel's eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head as he built up the heat in his cock.

 **C** : _Now, is it wet?_

 **H** : _Let me put it in, Angel._

 **C** : _Not just, tease yourself a little-_

 **H** : _You bast-_

 **C** : _Right. I'm going to make you suffer so bad-_  
_Are you touching yourself now, Hunter? I want you to pump up every bit of pleasure in your body down to your dick- just get it hard- now use your fingers- have you been rubbing nice and slick?_

 **H** : _Yep- yeah- oh god..._

 **C** : _I wish you were here- so i could feel you all over myself- oh god Hunter, im having so many wild thoughts about this-_

 **H** : _Ah, baby, me too..._

 **C** : _Ok, slowly now, i want you to stick in one finger- go slowly- feel yourself for me De-_

 **H** : _What_?

Castiel sat up, still stroking. He licked his lips. Oh god, was he going to say 'Dean'? Castiel shook thoughts of Dean away from his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, every intimate moment with Dean played in a corner in his mind.

 **H** : _Baby, you there?_

 **C** : _Yeah. I just- uh- where was i?_

 **H** : _You were teasing me- told me to stick a finger in my ass._

 **C** : _Right, so sorry. How could I not be paying attention to the best thing in my life right now?_

Hunter chuckled which made Castiel smile. He sighed into the phone.

 **C** : _i want you to add another finger, dear, go as far as you can, i can't wait to shove my cock in your tight little ass-_

 **H** : _Ungh_...

 **C** : _That's like a good boy- feeling yourself? oh god, Hunter, I'm so hard, just thinking about you- i just want to wrap my lips around your cock- just taste you- i want you to come on me, Hunter- do that for me-_

 **H** : _Oh god Angel, been holding in so long- for you- finally..._

 **C** : _Paint me with your come, Hunter, just cover me with everything you've got-_

 **H** : _How bout I fill your mouth up? Make it even more filthy-_

 **C** : _Oh yes- i want to taste your come, in my mouth- you like how I swallow it down? just in one gulp- all of your warm come down my throat_ -

 **H** : _Oh god- i just, I-_

The line went silent as Hunter gasped for air, and panted heavily.

 **C** : _Just imagine, me touching every part of your body, as you melt in my hands- you like how i lick your thigh?_

 **H** : _Fuck- i just came- the best i did in days..._

 **C** : _I told you I'd make you come like you've never before._

 **H** : _I believe yo- i just want to lay like this- not do anything- but its been an hour already- gotta take a shower_.

 **C** : _Oh baby, this fast?_

 **H** : _you aren't tired?_

 **C** : _I haven't even come- I'm just getting started..._

 **H** : _Oh wow- sex with you is hell of a lot fun-_

 **C** : _Why don't you see for yourself?_

The line went silent, and Castiel dropped his head back in relaxation.

 **H** : _I'd love to- but I can't. I'm uh- Can i tell you something?_

Castiel let go of his cock, deciding that he'd take care of it later.  
His voice became concerned, and Hunter's voice was a little sober now.

 **C** : _Yeah, go ahead._

 **H** : _I uh, I like someone else- someone from work- but i still want to keep doing this with you- cause it makes me so happy to hear your voice- to hear you moan..._

Castiel took a deep breath. Sure, how could he forget that Hunter was an actual person with a real life.

 **C** : _Not a problem, darling- I meant to tell you something too... I like someone else too- but just like you said. I can't- i really can't resist you. If I don't talk to you, I feel guilty and misplaced. We could just keep doing this. Both of us._

 **H** : _Don't tell anyone._

 **C** : _Tell someone I'm having the best orgasms of my life with you? Ofcourse not- want to keep you only for me-_

 **H** : _Me too baby- want me to help you come?_

 **C** : _I appreciate help._

Castiel reached down to his cock again, and held it in his hand. Just letting the sensation take over him like he was falling into a void.

 **H** : _Sure you do, babe- i want you to imagine how you're cock fits like a piece of a puzzle inside my ass- just going in and out- i can't help but moan like a slut, arghh... oh, Angel, go harder- harder- faster- fill me up with your come- fill me up with everything you've got- just let me feel your come inside my ass- makes me so horny- so wet- ungh..._

Castiel pressed his lips together, and furrowed his eyebrows together. Finally-

A hot white jet of come shot out of the tip of his cock as he panted and huffed out air.

 **H** : _There ya go sweetheart._

 **C** : _Wow- I- I've never come that quick_ -

 **H** : _What can I say?_

 **C** : _Huh, you dirty dirty fucker-_

 **H** : _I'm gonna take that as a compliment_.

 **C** : _Sure, whatever._

 **H** : _Oh, you love me. You just keep coming back, Angel_.

 **C** : _You're one I just can't let go._

 **H** : _Hey, what happened to your girlfriend? You said you like someone else._

 **C** : _We, erm, broke up._

 **H** : _Oh, sorry man._

 **C** : _Its cool. She cheated on me anyway._

 **H** : _Aww, I'm here for you, Angel._

 **C** : _Of course, you are. I love it when you say Angel._

 **H** : _Do you, Angel?_

 **C** : _Yes... Hunter_.

 **H** : _Oh okay, don't make me hard again_.

Castiel laughed. Hunter was just too adorably cocky.

 **C** : _Sure. We should both go shower_.

 **H** : _Too bad we can't go together._

 **C** : _Hunter_...

 **H** : _Okay okay. I'll call you later. Bye darling._

 **C** : _Bye_.

The line went flat, and Castiel took a few deep, shaky breaths.

He still felt the absence of Dean in the house. Yesterday had been the highlight moment of his life. Just the presence of Dean had buzzed up the whole flat, and Cas too, for that matter.

He flung the cover over him to his side, and got out of bed. He kept his phone at the table beside his bed. He picked up his boxers, and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. There it was, still, the pink toothbrush  that Dean had used. It was next to the sink, so Cas decided to put it in his brush holder. It made him feel like Dean was finally a part of his life.

He quickly cleaned himself up, trying to refrain himself from thinking of Dean in the bathroom, else he would've gotten off right there.

He made himself a sandwich for breakfast, and his speakers kept blasting rock music. Thank god for that. He catched up with a few shows, and then did some of his office work.

The rest of the day ended just as quick as he came, and Cas felt a little happy about meeting Dean the next morning.

In the night, he texted Hunter. This only made him realize that he still didn't have Dean's number. He seriously underestimated how desperately he needed to have Dean's number.

_I'll ask him tomorrow._

Instead of getting a text back, Hunter called him back.

 **H** : _Hey sweetheart_.

 **C** : _Hey Hunter_.

Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes, it was bedtime, but he was more desperate to talk to Hunter.

 **H** : _Are you sleepy? We could talk tomorrow._

 **C** : _No... I want to talk with you._

 **H** : _What do you want to talk about_?

 **C** : _I don't know... Anything. I just want to listen to your voice._

 **H** : _Ah...I see. Well, tell me about this crush of yours. Crush? God I sound like a 15 year old girl._

Hunter chuckled on the other side, but Cas's mind drifted to Dean.

 **C** : _Well, he's really pretty, and cute, and adorable. He's a little shy,  but when he's drunk, he's a mess- a cute mess... He knows the words to Lady Gaga, but he also dances with me to Stand by Me... We met a few days ago, but I really like him... He's got really hot blond-brown hair, and pretty green eyes... I won't tell you his name... But he was here with me yesterday and we watched Die Hard, and he's so excited about these little things- like when he gets the dialogues right- or making pancakes-he's just so sweet._

Castiel felt like a girl, talking about her Highschool crush, but he didn't care. He wanted to tell someone about  Dean, and who better than Hunter? Of course Hunter wouldn't even know Dean.  
Castiel was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice how long Hunter was silent.  
It was about 6 minutes later, that Hunter spoke up.

 **H** : _He, uh, seems like a pretty cool dude- uh, Angel, I should probably go to bed- I'll call you tomorrow_.

 **C** : _Oh uh, oka-_

The line already went flat, and Castiel narrowed his eyes at the screen.   
Did he say something wrong? Was Hunter cutting him off?  
Wait... Was Hunter getting bored of Castiel? Castiel probably sounded like a douche to him.

_Whatever. I should just go to sleep._

So, with thoughts of Dean still lingering in his mind, Castiel shut his eyes, and slowly, fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel glanced at Dean. He was busy writing things down, occasionally looking up at his laptop.  
Castiel frowned.  
Something had changed about Dean. He had been keeping his distance from Cas, avoiding him.

Cas clicked the top of the pen once... then again... then again.  
An unsettling feeling seemed to circle Castiel. The happiness seemed to be sucked out of him.   
No calls from Hunter, either.  
The urge to fling his chair outside the window, rose up into Cas's mind, and he squeezed the pen in his hand.   
He couldn't even focus on his work.  
Castiel flared his nostrils, and took a deep breath. He narrowed his eyes at the screen of his laptop, but like a barrier blocking him, he couldn't seem to comprehend anything at the moment.  
Castiel groaned.  
Then grunted.  
He took a deep breath.  
Then groaned again.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_

Castiel screeched, and rolled back in his chair, pushing himself away from the desk. He stood up, his body tense and eyes angry.  
Like blood pouring out of his eyes, Cas made his way to the door of his cabin, and pulled his door open, making the hinges creak.

Castiel breathed out fire, eyes seeming red with anger and frustration.

 _First, Dean has to act all stuck up like a fucking bitch._  
_Then, Hunter has to disappear, without a fucking call._

"Sir, are you okay?"  
Joseph, an employee in Castiel's team, asked.

"Shut up, Joseph. Keep working."  
Castiel almost started stomping. He could feel Dean's eyes lingering on him, and he cast a quick glare at him.  
Dean looked down, like a child being punished.

Castiel made his way to the coffee maker.  
He grabbed a mug, set it under the machine and pressed the button.  
The silence felt defeaning, with the only voices being those of fingers clicking on the keyboard, pages turning and the slight shifts of people's bodies.

The silence was interrupted by a high-pitched noise, that came from the coffee machine. Castiel switched it off and grabbed his cup as he headed back to his cabin.

Shakira's ' _La Tortura_ ', burst out, and all heads turned to look at Ruby, one of the employees in Castiel's team, whose phone had started ringing loudly.  
Castiel glared at her, coffee burning in his hand.  
His expression was threatening- almost as if saying ' _I dare you to pick it up'._

A scoff from the corner of the room drew Castiel's attention to Dean.

"What's so funny, Winchester? Do you not have a ringtone?"  
Castiel growled at Dean.  
Of course, Dean and Cas were on the same floor, but Castiel had a higher authority than Dean.

"Sorry."  
Dean muttered quietly.

Castiel shot him a sharp glare, then turned back to his team.

"Do you know how fucking lame our progress has been?! We haven't even completed more than five tasks for this financial year! Which one of you am I supposed to assign the project to? Huh?!"  
Castiel bellowed, and each employee dropped their head down in shame.  
Castiel breathed out, trying to relax his mind.  
His eyes automatically shut, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Ruby, I need the report for every assignment that has been submitted by our team. I'll need to decide who to appoint."

Ruby nodded, and turned back to her laptop.

Castiel gave Dean one last glare before  walking back into his cabin.

_Look at him, sitting and scoffing. That son of a bitch. I wish I could just tear that smile away. But I don't want to hurt his pretty face._

Castiel set his mug beside his laptop, after taking a sip.  
He flinched at the bitter taste of the coffee, and tried to focus on his work.  
But somehow, his mind drifted to the events of the morning.

Castiel was glad to see Dean. His usual charming face, his giddy laughter, his glimmering green eyes and the way he forgot to wear a tie. But as soon as he looked at Cas, the laughter flushed off his face and he became rather blunt. Castiel greeted him, but he replied in a hush note, as if he would be punished if someone caught him talking to Cas.

Then that instance, when Castiel had called him on the office telephone.

"Hello?"  
Dean had sounded weird, as if he was trying to fake a sore throat. His voice was deeper and Cas could tell he was faking it.  
Castiel was quite happy that Dean picked up the phone.

"Hello Dean."

Castiel could certainly feel a discomfort on the other end of the line.

"Uh, erm, What?"

"Are you faking your voice?"  
Castiel smiled to the phone.

"Uh, what, no. What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Haven't you already?"  
Dean's voice had a annoyed tone to it, which made Cas even more doubtful.

"I was just-"

"I've got work, Cas."  
Dean said, and the line went flat with a thud.

Or then again, when Castiel had invited Dean for lunch, and all he said was- "Nope. Not today."

A breaking sensation swiftly descended upon Castiel. If Dean was avoiding Cas, that had been made pretty clear, and Cas didn't try again.

Castiel was back to reality with a loud knock on his cabin.  
He took a sip of his coffee.

_How the hell did you get cold so fast?_

He swallowed the sip, and stood up to open the door.

A familiar looking short, light-skinned man stood in the doorway, his lips sucking onto a green lollipop.  
Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Camilla? What's up?"

"Why are you here?"

"What? Can't I come check on my little brother. You carry my name, hope you're not doing anything stupid."

"The last time you said you wanted to check on me, you ended up giving me 3 files of paperwork. That wasn't even my side of the office!"  
Castiel said in disbelief.

"Ooh, Calm down, Cameron. Ruby said you've been on the edge since the morning. I see now."  
Gabriel barged in, like he owned the damn cabin.

"Its just- Job stuff, and personal stuff."

"Oh come on Castiel, I've seen you pee in the snow. What more personal is it?"

_Wait. What?_

Castiel's eyes were wide, and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gabriel shifted in his seat, on having sensed the wide eyes seared onto him.

"What? I was like eight and you were four or something."  
Gabriel popped his lollipop.

"You called me 'Castiel'.

"Oh, that isn't your name anymore?"

"But you neve-"  
Castiel looked uncertainly at Gabriel, who was leaning back in Castiel's  chair.

"-nevermind. What did you want?"

"Okay you caught me. I wanted you to decide who you're sending for Kohler's assignment, and also I want you to get a few details from that Winchester bloke. Y'all seem to be going good."

"And what makes you think that?"  
Castiel snapped back.   
The mention of Dean's name reminded him how frustrated he was.

"Woah, easy there, Eustace."

"Who's that?"

"I thought you understood my references."  
Gabriel made a pouty face.

"Shut up Gabe, nobody understands your fucking references."  
Castiel winced in disgust.

Gabriel gulped, and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it.

"I'm leaving the questions here. Get him to answer."

"Why won't you do that? He's your team member."  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.

"Um, its cause I'm busy, Christina."  
Gabriel imitated a teenage girl and Castirl scoffed.

"Its like you sit down everynight, and write a list of names that begin with C, all except mine."

"That's exactly what I do."  
Gabriel winked and patted Cas on the back, before making his way to the door.

He opened it, and Castiel stood facing him.

"Better get it done, or the cookie monster's gonna come get you, Carver."

"Shut up Gabriel."  
Castiel deadpanned, a little loudly. He forgot the door was still open, and that the others could hear him.

Gabriel made a scared face and turned around.

"Someone's burning up."  
He commented, making a few others smile.  
Gabriel pretended to run away from Cas, as he kept glaring at him.  
He took a deep breath, and looked at the stapled papers on his desk, and looked over at Dean, who was silently taking quick glances at him.

"Winchester-"  
Castiel growled, making Dean perk up.

"Hmm?"  
Dean swallowed thickly.

"I need you in my cabin. Right now."  
Castiel almost roared, and turned around, slamming the door shut behind him.

Castiel rubbed his eyes.

_I am not going to take any bullshit from that motherfucker. Let's give him what he wants. He wants to act professional? I'll show him what proffesional means._

A gentle knock on the door made Castiel look up.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, and the silhouette of a young man moved in. Castiel didn't want to look up. He kept looking at the list of questions that Gabriel had asked him to ask Dean.

"Cas?"  
Dean's voice was soft, and his eyes were latched onto Castiel.

"Its Castiel. Good to see you're voice is normal now."  
Castiel commented snarkily.

"Uh, I just wanted to say sorry for-"  
Dean pressed his pinky finger, looking down, ashamed.

"Gabriel's asked me to ask you these questions. I want you to fill this form out. The instructions are written up here. You don't need to ask about anything more."  
Castiel cut Dean off, and bluntly continued talking.

Dean sighed, and took the papers from him.

"Cas, I know why you're mad-"

"Also, write down your details over here. And lucky for you, you can refrain from any further conversation."  
Castiel gulped. He almost choked on his words, but they were out quick enough.

The air around became cold, shivers running up his spine. A feeling of abnormality seemed to ascend upon both men, as Dean nodded.

"Okay."  
Dean's voice broke, and he bent down to write his details on a page.  
The distance decreased between the two men, as Dean's face was closer to Castiel. He wasn't exactly facing him, but close enough for Cas to read his expression.

Cas felt his breath hitch as Dean pressed his lips together, and narrowed his eyes, while writing on the paper.

_Why are you making me do this? I don't want to be mean to you. But you're just so- so-_

"There."  
Dean's voice was still low, like he was being choked.

Castiel didn't look up at him. He simply continued typing on his laptop.

_Anger seems to be a good remedy for mental blocks._

Dean stood silently for a few minutes, before sighing.

"I'll be out."

"You better be. I need those papers as early as you can do them."  
Castiel bluntly replied.

Dean nodded.

Castiel couldn't even notice how quickly Dean slipped out of the office.  
He pounded his fist on the table, making the coffee mug shake.

_I hope we're better tomorrow, Dean. I don't want you acting like this to me. You are the only one I want to talk to, and you avoiding me makes me feel like shit._

Castiel glanced at Dean, who was looking at him regretfully.   
Castiel didn't have any emotion he wanted to convey. He just kept looking.   
Not staring, not glaring, just gazing, helplessly.   
Dean raised his eyebrows, as if asking.  
Castiel shook his head in denial, and turned his attention back to his laptop.

The rest of the day was a blur, and all Cas could remember was Gabriel coming in again, then Dean coming in. Castiel remembered still acting stuck up, when in reality, he was just desperate and helpless, while Dean pretended to be absolutely okay with it. But not in the least, ready to apologize.

_Fucking men and their egos and all their bullshit._

Castiel drove home, and had his dinner, and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next few days were the same. Dean acting like fucking Kim Kardashian having mood swings, and Castiel acting like some harsh, depressed office man who's wife divorced him and left him three kids who are living on Rice Krispies.

It was on Thursday that Castiel finally blew his top.  
It happened in the common room, where employees usually hung out. It so happened that the coffee machine stopped working on Cas's floor, and he was compelled to use the one in the common room.   
By happenstance, Dean was just there, busy on his phone, looking frustrated.

_But of course, I don't give a damn._

Castiel entered silently, not even trying to look at Dean. And of course, the fact that he couldn't be with Dean like he had a week ago, did _not_ eat him up.

Dean glanced up at Cas, eyebrows raised, yet, he seemed to ignore him, and went back to texting someone.

Cas was so totally _not_ interested in knowing who Dean was texting.  
He walked silently over to the coffee machine.  
He set his mug under the machine, and pressed the button.

_Damn machine, working slowly._

Castiel wanted to leave immediately. It was just too much for him.   
His gaze faltered, and he looked everywhere but at Dean. He started biting his nails.

_Please don't be looking at me. For God's sake, please don't look at me. Don't even talk to me. Argh, when will this damn coffee be done? Oh god I-_

"Cas?"

There it was. That one word Cas didn't want to hear.   
The voice so soft and endearing- like the sun calling out to the moon, like the light calling out to the dark, like the silence calling out to melody- _like_ _a lover calling out to his love_.

Cas refrained from melting down on the floor.  
_Fuck being stuck up._

"What?"   
The words caught in his throat.

_I don't want to look at him. I'm not going to let him get to me with his voice. I'm not going to turn around and accept him back. He hurt me. He's been hurting me for days._

The chair slid back, the wood making a noise on the marble floor, the rustle of fabric and then the sound of shoes clacking towards Castiel.  
A shadow lurked behind his shoulders, and suddenly Castiel froze, unable to move. His responsiveness went from a hundred to a zero as soon as he sensed the warmth radating from behind him. A hand slid onto his own, interlocking fingers.  
A squeeze of his palm made him realize how badly he needed Dean.  
No movement took place, only the silent exchange of emotions.

_'Please look at me.'_

_No. I won't._

_'Cas?'_

_No._

_'Please?'_

A few seconds later, Castiel turned around, only to find himself lost in the maze of green eyes.   
There was no need to find his way out, when the maze was the prize itself.

"Cas..."

Dean's voice was understanding, caring and full of desperation.  
His eyes were locked onto Castiel's, bit Castiel looked down.

 _Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like that after what you've done.   Don't make me feel like its my fault. It's not. It's yours. But just- I can't help but blame myself for putting that frown on your face. I don't want to be here. I want to be with you, but somewhere we aren't hurt- or at fault._  
_Don't look at me when I'm this vulnerable. Please don't. I beg you_.

Dean breathed out. He opened his mouth to say something- when the buzzer on the coffee machine buzzed.

The harsh reality was creeeping onto them again, and Castiel freed himself  from Dean's grasp. He grabbed his mug and started to pace- as quick as he can- towards the door.

"Castiel!"  
A sharp movement flung him around, and the mug trembled, as the hot coffee poured onto his stomach.  
Castiel let out a wail, as the hot liquid burned on his skin.

"Cas!"  
Dean's eyes widened and he looked like a man caught committing a crime.

"I'm so sorry- Cas, I'm so sorry- so sorry- sorry sorry sorry! Oh god, Castiel I'm so sorry-"

Castiel bit his lip, and tears escaped his eyes in pain. He slammed the mug down on the table, and stumbled onto the chair.

It was so quick and sudden.

There was pain. A lot of it. And then there was Dean's touch. Then there was Dean's voice. And then there was the wet fabric of his shirt.

 _What's going on_?

Dean tore Castiel's shirt apart, and the buttons popped and flew out. Castiel clenched his fists and jaw. He refrained from crying out.  
Castiel grunted and groaned.

A dry fabric layered upon Castiel's stomach, and he looked down to see a grey handkerchief on his stomach, and a hand patting the heat away.

_No. You can't do this, you bastard. I won't let you touch me, no matter how captivating it is. No matter how much I crave it._

"You- argh- can- ah... Suck it- Dean-"  
Castiel groaned, and huffed.  
He was constantly wincing.

If you've had steaming hot coffee right out of the machine, pour on you, I'm sure you can empathise with Castiel right now.  
A everlasting burning sensation seared into his stomach, as Dean kept patting the reddened area.  
He didn't utter a word, just ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

The moment Castiel felt the pain sink down a little, he stood up and tried to button up with whatever buttons were remaining.  
He glared at Dean.

"You! You've been fucking my whole week Dean! What did I even do to you?"  
He cried out, his eyes glassy.

"Look, Cas, I'm sorry about the coffee. I swear I totally forgot you were holding-"  
Dean reached out to help Cas, still holding the greh handkerchief in his hands.

"I'm not talking about that, you idiot!"  
Castiel turned away. Nothing could change how angry Castiel felt.

"I-"  
Dean was silent. He hitched a breath, and then sighed. He moved back, leaving distance between them.

"What's with you?! Since Monday, you've been acting so stuck up. First, you ignored me, then you cut me off, then you've been avoiding me. And you've been doing this every day of the week. I'm sick of this Dean! Just tell me If I did something wrong?!"  
Castiel turned around. A tightness building in his chest. He clenched his fists, glaring at Dean.

"Cas- it's not like that- some things I just can't explain- just too hard to explain.  
Dean's eyes went numb. His mouth hung partially open, and he swallowed thickly.

"What's too hard to explain? And to me? It's me, Dean. I'm your friend and I told you, you could always come to me- No matter what! Instead- you start acting like a bitch to me and it hurts! Because I trust you to be my friend!"  
Castiel couldn't keep his tears in. He felt the undying urge to wrap Dean in his arms, and sink into darkness.

"I'm trying so hard, Dean. Its hard. I was so used to being treated like shit, and then you came and you started treating me like the best thing in the world- and now you're doing this too."  
Castiel sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. His breath was shaky and he gasped, trying to control his sobs.

Dean was silent for another moment. He seemed glued to one place. His palms were sweaty, and he wiped them on his trouser.  
"Its not something I'm proud of. It's not something you should be concerned with. You've already got your crap with Hannah, and if I put my crap all over you- it'll just make me feel worse. So please!"

"What?! I'm done with Hannah, I don't care about her anymore. I care about you and if you don't think I'm worthy enough to be your friend, I won't try any harder. Fuck you. Fuck you! For making me feel like this. I hate you."  
Castiel snapped. His eyes were full of disbelief, and he couldn't even imagine Dean would say those words.

Dean's silence was just a signal for Castiel to proceed.

"You wanna know the reason why I'm feeling so bad about this little thing?"  
Castiel moved closer to Dean and clutched his arms tightly, as if fixing him to one place.  
His chest contracted erratically, as it does when one cries. He could feel Dean's shameful eyes linger over his face. He finally let go, and rubbed his eyes. He swiped at his nose, and dropped his head down.

"Its cause I didn't expect you to push me away. You of all people, Dean. It hurts me so bad, that you think I won't understand. That you think you'll burden me with your problems. Do you know why I never gave a shit about who Hannah met or why she acted like that with me? Because I just didn't give a damn. I didn't feel this hurting feeling when she was with someone else, or- or, I didn't feel jealous when other people made her laugh. I didn't feel the need to have her close- but I feel it with you and its all so confusing and- and-"

Silence was the only language Dean could speak at the moment. He looked away from Cas, his own eyes weary and heavy.

"You know what- Forget it. Let's just   
go back to being colleagues. Who needs this mess in their life anyway?"  
Castiel chided sarcastically, and took out his own handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed the damp coffee stain.  
As hard as it was for him, he scurried towards the door, and slammed it open- only to find Joseph, Ruby, Meg, Ed and Arthur standing at the entrance, all looking very involved and intrigued.

"Oh yeah, so our life's a show now, huh? What the fuck is this? Fucking 'Friends'? What, you guys think we're fucking Monica and Rachel here?! Go get back to your work!"

Castiel roared, and the group   
scattered and walked away.  
Castiel slammed the door shut behind him.   
He took a deep breath, and rubbing his palms over his face, he started walking towards his cabin.

 _What have you done to me, Dean Winchester?_  
_What have you done to us?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Warning: angst, mentions of mugging, child abuse and also violence.

Its funny. Sometimes, you say you wouldn't let something affect you, but then there you are, amused at yourself, thinking how did I get here? I promised myself I wouldn't.

Castiel would agree with this statement, considering the fact that Dean didn't show up to work on Friday.

_Great. So now I do feel like its my fault. And I do feel like shit._

On Friday, Castiel left a little late. No, he didn't feel like going home. It just didn't feel same without Dean there anymore.  
Not without Dean giggling, or without Hunter's sexy voice getting Cas off.   
It just felt like a place Castiel had to come back to no matter what.

He decided to take the alleyway behind the main street, so he could get back to his flat early.  
One thing he did not anticipate, however, was the danger in the alleyway.

 _But who cares? I'm a grown man, of course I can defend myself_.

It wasn't till he had made it halfway across the alley, that a strange sensation crept upto Castiel's feet. He dug his hands deeper in his pockets, clasping his wallet and phone tightly.

A nervous feeling... A bad instinct, that kept getting worse.   
Like a deer being watched, innocent, oblivious to the lion, his eyes fixed on every little movement she makes.

Cas gulped.

 _Okay. I am being followed_.

Light footsteps, and hushed breaths were an evidence to the fact that Castiel was being followed.  
Cas tried picking up a little pace, he glanced at the end of the alleyway, and it seemed ages away. The footsteps behind Castiel became quicker.

Castiel was running now, hands clasping tightly onto his wallet and phone. His keys were in the inside pocket of his coat, and so were his credit cards, and for once he was glad to have a pocket inside the coat.

The footsteps became heavier, and breaths more audible, and then there was a blur as Castiel fell down to the ground, two heavy bodies pushing him down.  
Castiel knew he was trying to fight back, but somewhere he was falling short of man power.  
The light reflected upon something shiny and metallic, and then a knife seemed to slice into his arm, cutting the skin.  
Castiel groaned, blood pouring out like an overflowing dam, and then the two rascals were gone with the wind.

Castiel gasped for air, grunting and groaning. He panted, and carefully stabled himself. His uninjured hand reached into his pocket.

_They're gone. Oh no._

The absence of his wallet and phone, resettled the feeling of unease upon Cas, and he held tightly onto his arm, dragging himself out of the alleyway and into the mainstreet.

_Can't take it... anymore... Too much... pain..._

With a few fastened and shaky breaths, Castiel was swirling into a pitch-black void, with only muffled voices of concern around him.

When Castiel woke up, he was-  
Wait where is he?

Cas looked around, blinking a few times, shaking his head to fully revive himself.  
The room around him was dull, in the sense that there was nothing but a bed he was lying on, a sidetable next to the bed, a few packet of pills, a brown door and four white walls.   
Castiel tried to get up, but a searing pain in his left arm made him flinch and groan.

The door opened, and a woman in a navy blue uniform walked in.

 _Scout-Girl?_  
_Oh no wait, she's a Policewoman_.

"Mr.Novak? How are you feeling?"  
The woman flashed her brightest smile at Castiel.

"Uh, not so good."  
Castiel touched the bandaged wound on his left arm.

The woman pressed her lips flat, and raised her eyebrows.   
"I hope it heals quick."  
She smiled.  
Castiel returned a weary smile.

"Sir, do you know what has been robbed off you?"  
She asked.

Castiel reached down in his pockets only to find them empty.  
He sighed in disappointment.

"My phone. My Wallet. My-"

 _Hunter_.

_I've lost Hunter's number. I've lost my phone._

Castiel groaned, frustration getting the best of him.

"What did your wallet contain?"  
The officer questioned.

"Uh-"  
Castiel tried to remember. What did he have in his wallet?

"-I had 35 dollars, a gift card? I guess. And my driver's license-"

Castiel dropped his head down.

How could this happen? Okay, so he did use the alleyway, but he didn't expect having to stand up to not one, but two men. And they took his wallet and his phone, which meant Hunter was lost forever.  
Unless.

"Can you not track my phone?"  
Castiel asked, a small glint of hope in his eyes.

"We're trying our best, Sir. What about any credit cards? And any keys? Other belongings?"  
Castiel huffed out a breath.

"My bag. It had some official documents."  
Castiel recollected, and the haunting feeling of having to do more paperwork crept onto him. Until another man came inside with a black bagpack, with red hems. Castiel peered at it, making out if it was his.

"Is it this one?" The policeman asked, holding it up.

Castiel motioned him to bring it closer.  
On a closer inspection, he was relieved to see that it was his bag indeed.

 _Thank god_.

"This is mine. Where did you find it?"  
Castiel asked, looking inside, and feeling a litte more relieved to see his files.

"A few feet away from where we found you. They probably thought it was garbage."  
The policewoman chided in.

Castiel nodded. He flung his body back, as the pain spread through his arm.

"Sir, do you remember your residential address?"  
The policewoman asked, taking a file from the policeman.

"Of course."  
Castiel panted.

"Great. We'll drop you there. We'll try to track down your phone with your number. We just want you to fill up this form right here- Or I'll do it for you. Just answer the questions I ask. Okay?"  
The policewoman flashed another sympathetic smile.

Castiel nodded.

It was a few hours until Castiel finally reached home, after all the procedures, and also a visit to a medical shop for the purchase of bandage and other antiseptics.

It was about 11, when Castiel sat down on his couch, swab of cotton, a tube of antiseptic cream and a roll of bandage infront of him.  
He carefully undid the bandage on bis arm, wincing at the pain.

The cold air met with his wound, and another sharp tinge of fire seemed to poke at his wound. He held his hand up slightly, as he slowly unwrapped the gauge from his hand.   
The blood seeped out, and Cas dabbed the cotton swab on it, until it was soaked with red fluid. He used another swab to dab the antiseptic cream onto it, and layered the wound with thos cotton swabs.  
Cautiously, Castiel tied the badage around his wound, until it was dressed neatly.

 _My life is so_ _fucking_ _fucked_ _up right now._

Me too Cas, me too.  
Castiel sat on the couch like that for another moment, not thinking about anything.

 _My_ _wallet's_ _gone, my phone's gone, Dean's acting weird and we're probably_ _fallin_ _out as friends, I'll never get to speak to Hunter again._  
_Oh god Cas, stop being such a dramatic bitch!_

Castiel sighed. He gathered the infected swabs and dressing, and put them in the garbage. He cleaned his coffee table, where he had kept the swabs, to wipe the blood off.  
All with his right hand.

 _I should probably go to bed_.

Castiel switched the lights in the hallway off. Slowly making his way to the bedroom, Castiel recollected the events of the day.  
It was all just going downhill in his life.

_It's like hitting rock bottom. Nothing to do, no one to go to_. 

 

_Don't worry Cas, hitting rock bottom only means there's one way to go- upwards._

 

He reached into his pocket to take his phone out-

 

_Wait. I don't have my phone._

 

Castiel frowned, and pulled his blanket gently over his body, with his right hand. He reached to switch the lamp off, and the darkness woke up, engulfing him in the silence.

 

It must've been about a few hours, or so Castiel thought, when the doorbell rung.  
Castiel wasn't able to sleep as it is, with the wound hurting him.  
He walked slowly towards the door, caressing his arm. He switched on the dimmest light in his hall.  
Rubbing the weariness out of his eyes, Castiel opened the door.

 

_Oh my god_.

 

A shadow stood frozen to the ground. Its tranquil green eyes losing their charm, caramel-blond hair, all tousled and messed up. 

 

_Dean_?

 

He stood, not a single movement. Yet, Cas could see a tremble in his calmness. Like his peace had been disrupted. His green eyes spoke so much and nothing at all, as they fixed on me. Cas gulped and his eyes widened. 

 

_Has he been crying?_

 

The rims of his eyes were red and puffy, and streaks of water left their mark on his cheek.  
Cas moved back, muttering "Come in."  
He couldn't comprehend it. It was so unrealistically real- like waking up from a beautiful dream.  
Dean's palms were clenched tightly, as if he were refraining himself from doing something.  
A gasp escaped Cas's mouth.

 

_No way_.

 

That's when Dean's lips started trembling, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
Then another. And another again.  
He gasped, sobbing like a child.  
In an instant, Cas was dumbstruck and he took a few steps towards him. Cas's eyes couldn't tear away from Dean's face.

 

_Please don't_. 

 

A lump formed in Castiel's throat, and a tightness in his chest. He swallowed thickly, the words caught in the back of his throat.  
Dean didn't look at Cas, just wrapped his arms around his body, pressing their chests together.  
For a moment, it felt so surreal, but Cas was brought back to reality, when he felt tears at the back of his neck. Dean's sobs and sniffs were the only sound in the room- and the only sound that filled Castiel's ears.   
It was all so confusing, he couldn't even process the pain in his arm. 

 

_Let it go, Cas_.

 

Only when he was in his embrace, did Cas realize how much he craved it. His warmth, the depth, the beating of their hearts- together.  
A paralysing moment, and his feet were glued to the floor.   
Deans's head resting on his shoulder, his arms around Cas's waist, his scent taking over his mind, he could only feel himself floating. He shut his eyes and returned his embrace rather graciously. Wrapping his arms around him, Cas caressed the back of his neck.

 

"Dean... Its okay... What's wrong?"

 

If Cas had any misunderstandings with him, he doesn't even remember anymore. But he could still say how much Dean needed that hug, and Cas could tell he needed it for himself too.

 

"Cas... Please don't leave me- leave me like dad did-"  
Dean sniffed, and his chest rose and fell, shakily. 

 

Castiel huffed out a breath, and sighed. He pressed his head down onto Dean's shoulder. 

 

A hug is the most intimate gesture to take place between two lovers. A kiss is the connection of two lips, holding hands is the connection of touch, but a hug? It's a shelter. It's a home. It's an assurance. It's the connection of two hearts. Its when two hearts beat together to make the most beautiful melody, ever. And right now, Castiel could _feel_ the melody.

 

Cas clasped tightly onto Dean's shoulders.   
"What- Dean? Sit down, please. Tell me what happened. Here-"  
Castiel let go of the hug, and pulled Dean slowly towards the couch. Dean was stiffling his sobs, his eyes partially shut and glassy.

 

Castiel pushed him down gently onto the couch, and touched his thumbs to Dean's cheek. He wiped away the tears that fell. They were too precious to be wasted away like this. 

 

Castiel stood up, and Dean tugged at his finger, making him turn to Dean.

 

"What happened to your arm?"  
He asked demandingly. His voice was broken and shaky, but still a little threatening.

 

"Its not important-"

 

"Tell. Me."  
Dean glared at Cas with his tearful eyes.

 

Castiel dropped his head, giving in to Dean's persistence.

 

"I got mugged in the evening."  
Castiel took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell it to Dean, it would be too much for him.  
"They took my wallet and phone."  
He ended, and Dean looked up, eyes wide with concern.

 

"Cas, I'm so- I'm sorry..."  
Dean's eyes lingered on the wound, and he reached his finger out to caress the bandage.  
"Does it hurt a lot?"

 

Castiel winced, making Dean quickly withdraw his hand.  
"Sorry..."

 

Castiel shook his head.  
"Dean, sit down. I'll get you some water-"

 

"No, its okay."

 

"No its not."  
Castiel retorted, and walked to the dimly lit kitchen, to fetch a glass of water. He grabbed a glass, and poured water in it, from a purple jug. His eyes never left Dean, who bit his nails, and fidgeted with his fingers.

 

Castiel walked over to Dean and handed him the glass of water, which he quickly gulped down.

 

"Dean- you've got to tell me what happened. Seeing you crying makes me want to cry- just tell me please? Is this about something I said?"  
Castiel was anxious. He knew Dean had some issues with his dad, but he had never asked about them in depth.

 

"No- not you- Its just, just that..."  
Dean sniffed again, and rubbed his eyes.

 

Castiel looked at Dean painfully, as the latter stared into a void, his thoughts flashing memories of horror in front of him. For once, Castiel wished he could be a real angel, only so he could rescue Dean from the Hell he was going through.  
Slowly, Dean glanced at Castiel.

 

"When we were young- my mother died in a house fire. My Sammy was half an year old, and I was about four... Dad was convinced that the fire was caused by a- a- _demon_."

 

Castiel's ears perked up like a rabbit.

 

"Demon?"  
Cas asked in disbelief.

 

Dean simply nodded.  
"After that, he consulted mediums and all other sorts of dark witchcraft- he was so convinced that it was a demon, that no sane explanation would make him understand- when people finally told him that it was because of a circuit malfunction- he- he started blaming me for the fire-"

 

"What the..."  
Castiel didn't even realize that he muttered those words loudly.

 

Dean swiped at his nose, and looked away, sniffing.  
"At first, he'd be out late, in the bar or somewhere... Then it went on to him drinking at home. He'd sleep on the couch, watching T.V, and so many nights- I had to try and be a mom _and_ dad to Sam. I wasn't even old enough to be a brother, Cas, yet there I was, taking care of my brother. I swore- I'd never let anything bad happen to him..."

 

Dean sighed. Castiel sensed his hesitancy to open up, so he gently slid his palm into Dean's, and squeezed it gently, massaging it with his own free hand.

 

"Then it turned to him shouting- i was about twelve, when he first had a tantrum. After that, it just got worse- him throwing and smashing empty bottles on the wall. I cleaned up after him- I didn't know what else to do. The moment he really outdid himself was when I was fourteen. He was extremely drunk, and even furious about something. That night Cas-"

 

Dean scoffed. His glassy eyes pouring out tears like dewdrops.  
He shook his head, and Cas could say that he didn't even feel like remembering those events.

 

"Sammy's in Stanford now, ya know? He's studying real nice and good- and there's also his girlfriend, Jessica. She's a beautiful girl. Makes Sammy happy..."

 

Dean gave a weak smile, most likely to himself, but it slowly faded away.

 

"Last Saturday, when I met you in the bar... That evening- Dad did it again. And I was like- I can handle this now, I'm a grown man. But I'd be lying If I said I wasn't shit scared on seeing him. Whenever I look at him, I don't see a father, Cas. I see a man who gave up hope. I see a man who neglected his children. I see a man who- who isn't a good role model, not even to his own child. And I decided when I was young. No matter what I become, one thing I won't be is _John Winchester_..."

 

"Did he- did he uh, hit you?"  
Castiel questioned cautiously. 

 

"Hit is such a mild word. He smashed a bottle on my leg. And then he said, he'd be visiting me next month.  
I don't want him here."

 

Cas patted Dean's back, giving him assurance.

 

"Dean, I'm no one to give advice, but just-"  
Castiel sighed, and caressed Dean's back.  
"-just try to... let it go... there are people who care for you- people who like to see you smile... people who love listening to your voice- your brother? He loves you Dean, he's so lucky to have a big brother like you."

 

Dean rubbed his palms over his face, and turned to face Castiel.

 

"Everybody just has this point, Cas- this specific point- of raw fear and emotions- no matter how hard I try to cover it with humour, or arrogance or fun-its there. And dad just peels all those layers away-"  
Dean moved closer to Castiel, holding his hands in his own.

 

Castiel glanced at the red rims around his eyes, and helplessly pulled him closer, until Dean's head was pressed against Cas's neck. Castiel put his arms around him protectively, and moved his hands over his back. The only noise that filled the room was of their hushed breaths. 

 

After a long few minutes, Cas pulled away, and Dean let go, though he seemed rather disappointed.   
Castiel gave Dean a half-smile, and touched his cheek.

 

"I'll make you some tea, it'll help you feel better."  
Castiel got up, but Dean didn't let go of his hand, and Cas looked down at him.

 

"Just stay here, Cas."

 

"...Dean... I'm right there. It'll take me only a few minutes to put on the water. I'll be with you in sometime then- okay?"  
Castiel explained, gently rubbing his thumb on the back of Dean's palm.

 

"I don't want to trouble you- especially with your wound and all-"  
Dean touched his arm right beneath the wound.  
Castiel clasped his hand, and smiled.

 

"You aren't troubling me. Besides, the wound isn't much."

 

"Yeah well, if you call a stab wound 'not much'..."  
Dean flashed a weak smile, and for the first time since tonight, Castiel could see Dean smile. He smiled back, and muttered- "I'll be back", before heading to the kitchen.

 

Were things getting better? Maybe. Castiel was glad Dean came to him, and for once he was glad that someone could confide in him. An elated feeling surrounded his heart, as butterflies rose up in his stomach.

 

He reached up to a cabinet to take one of the jars out, when suddenly, a sharp burn- like a wooden stake through his arm- a burning sensation rising up in his arm, made him fling his arm back.  
Castiel winced, clutching onto his wound slightly.  
Castiel felt himself collapse, when a warm hand stabled him from the back. 

 

"I told you, Cas."

 

Castiel smiled weakly, as Dean's green eyes peered into his, looking at him lovingly.

 

"Good for you."  
Cas managed to say, smirking a little.

 

Dean rubbed Cas's back, and helped him up, grunting.

 

"There, I got you buddy."  
He clapped Cas's shoulder and Cas straightened his posture.

 

"I may have underestimated my wound."  
Cas joked. Dean lifted his arm up slightly, to observe the wound.

 

"I need to redress it."  
Cas commented, finding the silence loathsome. 

 

"I'll help you-"  
Dean gently tied a loose end of the dressing to the other end, and wiped a few drops of blood away, with a wet tissue.  
Castiel kept gaping at Dean- his touch was so soft, he felt as if he were being tended by feathers. Dean was so focused on Cas's wound, it made his heart fill up with emotions, to see Dean care for him.

 

Dean finally finished wiping away the blood, and threw the tissue in the garbage bin.  
He rubbed his hands under some running water from the tap, while Castiel inspected his wound. Dean had cleaned up his wound pretty neatly, and Castiel gave an impressive look.  
His heart sunk back down in his chest as he realized-

 

_Dean probably had to dress himself, after his father hit him._

 

"Dean... Thank you- and sorry, you had to do that-"  
Castiel looked at him apologetically, and Dean furrowed his eyebrows together.

 

"What? Of course I had to do that- You were hurt."  
Dean brushed off his apology.

 

"I'll just-"  
Castiel slipped away from Dean, and reached out to a small pot, he filled it with water and placed it on the stove. He switched the stove on, and turned around to grab two ceramic tea cups.

 

He turned to one of the shelves, and picked out a green box, and set it on the counter next to the tea cups.  
One for him and one for-

 

_Dean_?

 

Castiel glanced at Dean, who was leaning against the counter, with his back to the kitchen counter. His fingers rested on the edge of the counter, and he was staring absentmindedly, at nothing. His eyes didn't blink, and he seemed involved in a deep thought. Castiel entwined his fingers through Dean's, and he blinked a few times, glancing up at Cas, as if he had startled him. Castiel didn't say anything, only squeezed his hand.

 

Dean took a deep breath, and looked at the radio, then turned the dial up.

 

' _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,_  
_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark._  
_Try as I may I could never explain_  
_What I hear when you don't say a thing..._

 

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me,_  
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall..._  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all...'_

 

Not a word was exchanged.  
Every emotion, every word, every feeling they ever wanted to say out loud, was being sung. 

 

_True, sometimes to say everything, you don't need to say anything at all_.

 

Dean grimaced, and turned the dial low. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, and turned the dial back up.

 

He glanced at Cas, folding his arms against his chest. His expression was still troubled, and Cas thought, maybe the music could help.

 

' _All day long I can hear people talking out loud,_  
_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd._  
_Try as they may they can never define,_  
_What's being said between your heart and mine_.'

 

Castiel stepped away from the stove and looked at Dean. They didn't need to say much.

 

_Look at me, Dean._

 

Dean finally looked up at Cas, his eyes still stern and glassy.

 

Time seemed to stand still, whirlwinds of emotions rising around them. Castiel slid his palm into Dean's, and pulled him closer, pressing his chest against him. Dean still looked unfazed, and upset, so Cas tried to move his hips slightly, to the tune of the song.

 

It couldn't be called dancing, it was more of a cheerful gesture. 

 

Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

 

"You know Dean, that day, when we were fighting, I was so mad at you... Because, I was so hurt and jealous and I felt like crap..."

 

Castiel spoke softly, making the hair on the back of Dean's neck stand up.

 

"Why were you jealous?"

 

"Because... you were smiling- but with someone else, you were laughing- but with someone else. You were with someone that wasn't me- and I just felt a little jealous."

 

"Jealous enough to yell at me?"  
Dean joked, and Cas shrugged.

 

"Sorry. It just stung me a lot to see you avoid me-"

 

"I know... it hurt me more than it hurt you- but I didn't know how to come to you-"  
Dean grazed the back of Castiel's neck with his fingers, and brushed his fingers through his hair.

 

"I-"  
Castiel took a deep breath, and like monkeys dancing inside his stomach, the words just couldn't seem to find their way out. They were lost in his thoughts. Castiel swallowed thickly, and took a quick breath.  
He moved away, now looking into Dean's eyes. 

 

Their gaze was fixed on eachother, and as if they had read eachother's mind, both of them leaned forward, pressing their lips softly onto eachother.   
A plea from both sides, an apology, a confession, from one heart to another.  
Dean's hand slipped behind Cas's neck, cupping and pulling him closer. Cas's hand dropped, and tugged at Dean's waist, pulling him into the kiss. Dean's free hand curved around Cas's waist, and he arched his back at Dean's touch. 

 

Dean's lips were soft, and they tasted like beer. Castiel couldn't help but trace his hand upto Dean's chest, and he put his arm around his shoulder, gently swaying with Dean, their hips moving together. Dean rubbed Castiel's waist, as he deepened the kiss, licking Castiel's lips. Castiel's heart beat faster in his chest, and his breath fastened, as he nibbled on Dean's lower lip. Sure, he had kissed a few women before, but this was magical.   
Like a cliché dream come true.  
Cas felt Dean's tongue around his own, and Castiel sucked on Dean's bottom lip.  
He dragged his lips over Dean's cheek, as Dean buried his head in the curve of Cas's neck.

 

"I-"  
Castiel sucked gently onto Dean's neck, kissing open-mouthed, while Dean moaned under him.  
"Love-"  
Castiel kissed under the spot where he had sucked Dean's neck, his hand holding Dean as close as he possibly could.  
"You..."  
Castiel dropped gentle kisses along Dean's stubble-lined jaw, and Dean squeezed Castiel's waist, immersing himself completely in Castiel's warmth.

 

Castiel pulled away, hands still resting on the back of Dean's head and on the small of his back.

 

" _I love you, Dean._ "

 

A small gasp escaped Dean's mouth, as he pressed his chest against Castiel's, pulling him in an embrace.  
Dean's lips trembled, and Cas could feel cold teardrops on the back of his neck.

 

" _I love you too, Cas_."  
Cas moved his chest away, so that he was facing Dean.

 

Castiel brushed the tears off his cheek, with his thumb. He kissed Dean again, softly this time- only gentle pecks- as he mumbled in between every kiss.

 

"I... love... you... so... much...so- so... much..."  
Dean held Cas endearingly in his arms, giving him a smile.

 

"Why are you blushing?"  
Dean huffed a laugh.

 

"I'm not-"  
Castiel looked down, trying to hide his face from Dean.

 

"Yes, you are. You look cute- all pink like that."  
Dean joked, touching Castiel's cheek. 

 

Dean took a step aside, as the water in the pot bubbled.

 

"You still up for tea?"  
Cas asked doubtfully.

 

"Not really."  
Dean shook his head.

 

Castiel switched the stove off, and turned back to Dean.   
Dean's eyes found their way back to Castiel's, and for quite few moments, Dean stood there, silently, just gazing at Cas. 

 

Castiel stepped forward, and buried his head in Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
Dean kissed the back of Castiel's neck, trailing a line of wet kisses down to the base of his neck.  
Cas dropped his head back in pleasure, moaning as Dean's lips made their way back to Castiel's. He nipped slightly on Dean's lower lip, and a soft purr escaped his mouth.

 

A soft kiss slowly turned into a hungry, curious kiss as passion bubbled up inside them- like a tiny spark, that's been lit with caution turns into a flame, so huge and great, devouring anything that comes in its way- Dean kissed Castiel as if his life was on stake, and Cas, the only hope at saving it. Dean twirled Cas around, and picked him up and set him on the counter, tipping his head up to kiss Cas. His hands reached inside Castiel's shirt, swiftly moving over his sweat slicked back. Castiel's hand was on Dean's shoulder, and other hand entwined through Dean's hair, tugging and pushing him deeper into the kiss. Dean's hand traced its way to Castiel's thigh and slowly, he dragged it towards the inner thigh. He caressed the area closest to Cas's crotch, and Cas whimpered into his ear.  
Dean pulled away for a second, in the same position, locking eyes with Cas.

 

"Cas, you sure about this?" Dean nuzzled Cas's neck after he spoke, and Cas could already feel butterflies in his stomach.  
He touched Dean's forehead to his own, closing his eyes, and touching Dean's cheek, replied.

 

"I'm sure about this Dean. As sure as I am about being in love with you."  
Castiel rubbed his thumb over Dean's cheekbone.  
Dean took a deep breath, and licked his lips. He closed his eyes, and connected Castiel's lips to his own, once again, brushing his fingers through his Cas's hair. After a sweet, soft kiss, Dean smirked at Cas, and gently pulled his shirt over his head, careful not to hurt his arm.

 

Castiel winced as the fabric ran over his dressing, but didn't stop, his leg was between Dean's, rubbing against his crotch. Dean pulled his own shirt off, flannel, then undershirt, and pressed his bare chest against Castiel's.   
Cas hopped down from the counter and took stern steps towards Dean, and pinned him to the counter, making him seem so very small infront of Cas. Castiel took a deep breath, and his eyebrow rose, eyes only speaking about sex.

 

Dean  gulped, this wasn't _Cas_ here, this was _Castiel_. And there was a difference.  
Castiel grazed Dean's chest with his knuckles, and Dean felt a sudden alertness all over.  
Cas's eyes were fixed onto Dean, and then they shut, as Cas's hand dropped to the jut of Dean's hips. Dean's hands lingered over Cas's thigh tentatively. 

 

"Now, I want you Dean. All of you, just for me."   
Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean's collarbone, slowly taking his lips down to Dean's right nipple, gently rolling his tongue over it. His hands rubbed over Dean's ass, and Dean dropped his head back, hands clasping onto the edge as if he was refraining himself from falling down. His eyes were shut tight, as Castiel steadily traced his hand over to the bulge in Dean's pants. He rubbed his thumb over Dean's trapped boner, still teasing Dean's nipple.   
Dean's hand reflexively reached upto Castiel's head, and he entangled his fingers through Cas's soft brown hair.

 

Cas broke away the contact, hands still on Dean's crotch, as he pressed his lips onto Dean's lips. Dean let go of the counter, his one hand in Cas's hair, and the other starting to rub Castiel's boner. It was a little easier for Dean to feel Cas, since he was in his boxers.

 

"Pants...off-"  
Castiel commanded, in between huffs and kisses.  
Dean nodded, and unzipped his pants, pushing them off onto the floor, and kicking them aside.  
Castiel returned his hands to the place they were before, stealing fragile kisses from Dean.

 

Cas moved his hand to the end of Dean's back, where the waistband of his boxers started, and hooked two fingers inside, as Dean flipped Cas around, turning his back to the counter now. Cas dropped his head back, as Dean dragged his hand down Cas's arm, only to entwine their fingers together. Dean pressed their locked hands to his chest, and kissed the back of Cas's palm.

 

"Want you... right now- _Angel_..."

 

Cas froze.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil angsty at the first but it gets better trust me.

Cas froze.

_The name._

_The voice._

_The feel._

Castiel's eyes widened in horror, and he pushed Dean away, his body trembling. He took a few steps back, uncertainly. Cas looked like he had seen a ghost- his face was pale and lips were dry- Dean's eyes filled up with realisation, and he stepped further but Cas backed away.

"Cas-"

"Only _one_ person calls me that, Dean. Only _one_."  
Castiel's voice quivered, and he bumped against the counter, clutching tightly onto the edge of the counter.  
Castiel gulped.  
A void seemed to be consuming him, his own mind seemed decieving to him, and it felt like he stopped responding.

"I can explain- just give me a chance-"  
Cas knew the voice was Dean's, but he couldn't help but _finally_ notice how similar Hunter and Dean's voices were.

" _You're Hunter_?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Dean's head dropped down, and not a single word was spoken, as Cas tried to process this newly found information in his brain.

 _It's been Dean? All this time? So all those times... When I saw him for the first time, and the little voice in my head, that told me he sounded familiar... Or when I talked to Hunter, and Dean was in the bathroom too... Or how I couldn't see him anywhere, when I would talk to Hunter... so it was him. That time when I called Hunter, and his cell was off, and so was Dean's._  
_Oh my..._

All these moments flashed infront of Cas's eyes. Those little doubtful moments, then those little moments where he felt like he was falling in love with Hunter...  
It was like standing in the middle of a sandstorm- running is useless, there's no other option than to stand, and just wait as the sand whirls around you, and you can only hope it dies down.  
That's how Cas felt at the moment.

His lips quivered, and his eyes shone, glassy, as a layer of tears covered the deep, blue ocean like eyes. Castiel's gaze faltered around, and he couldn't think straight- how could he?  
Like a ton of rocks had been put on his chest, he felt breathless.  
He didn't even realize that he had started thinking out loud.

"All this time..."  
Castiel made his way to the couch, and sat down, uncertainly.

Dean only turned to look at him, still standing mute.

Castiel's face was that of confusion, disbelief and doubt. He would open his mouth to say something, then say nothing at all, and his mouth would hang agape. His hands would try to explain- but his words couldn't esccape his mouth.  
Finally, Castiel relaxed, and let his body drop back on the couch.  
He felt a little more aware, and calm.

"How long did you know? That I was Angel?"  
He gulped.

A hushed voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Last Sunday."

Castiel's mouth curled into a hysterical smile, which was laced with hurt.

"Ofcourse- that's when I went off about you- to you."  
Castiel pressed his lips flat together, and shook his head.

"What did I get myself into?"  
He asked himself softly.

Dean looked up and took a deep breath. He walked towards Cas, and kneeled down, levelling with Cas's face.  
He cupped Cas's cheek, and caressed his lips with his thumb, his other hand set onto Cas's thigh.

"I know its hard to swallow- to-to, just have this fall on you. The day I found out Cas, I couldn't sleep. I'm not lying. I tried to tell myself- this can't be Cas. My Cas is so polite, awkward, a little shy, geeky- this can't be him. But it was you, Angel. It was. And I just didn't know how to face you anymore-"

"-so that's the reason you were so stuck up, all those days ago?"  
Castiel snarled.

"Yes. Erm, Cas, I ,uh, just- I know how it feels..."

Dean pulled Cas closer into his chest, but Cas didn't reciprocate. He was like a mannequin, his eyes empty-emotionless. His face blank, and body stiff.  
He didn't even care about the wound, and the pain in his arm. Tears started streaming down his face, but he had no clue why.

 _Why am I crying? Its not like someone's dead- i just believed in the fact that someone existed, and now I can't._  
Castiel's eyes met Dean's. They seemed weary and the emptiness in them reminded Cas about the other side of the coin.

His hand reached to Dean's chest, and he set it there, as Dean pressed his own hand over it, squeezing it lightly.

"Cas, I'm sorry I kept it from you- for so long- and tonight, it was a reflex- I didn't mean to say that-"  
Dean started apologizing, his head tilted downwards.

"I don't know how to feel... its this weird feeling, you know? Its like telling a kid after ten years of his life, that Santa isn't real. Its just hard to comprehend. And I know you wouldn't lie- I love you Dean. Its one thing- the only thing I'm good at- is falling in love with you. I jus-"  
Cas gulped, running out of breath, but not words, as he quickly continued.

"-and I don't even know where to start looking for similarities between you and Hunter. With Hunter, the first day, he was getting me hard, his hot voice, his cocky 'don't care' attitude his confidence, but with you- the first time I got to know you- was in the Roadhouse, dancing to Jailhouse Rock, eating hamburgers, listening to your lame jokes- thats Dean to me... You're asking me to completely shatter my belief, and try to digest this whole new fact-"  
Castiel slumped onto Dean's shoulder, and Dean moved his hand endearingly over Cas's back.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you- but believe me Cas. It's your choice. Hunter isn't completely non-existent, he's a side of me- a part of me that only comes out when I'm alone- or with you. Because I trust you- and it was weird for me, because Angel was this hardcore, intimidating, sexy person- and you Cas? You're so different. We've just got to accept the fact that we've both got different sides to us, because we're humans with emotions and logic and all."

Castiel pondered over his thoughts for a few seconds, before finally speaking.

"I've got no problem with accepting the fact that we've all got different sides. It common. People tend to act differently towards different people. What's making me so confused, is the fact that, among the billions of people that walk this earth- you? _You_ turned out be Hunter? Like the one person I thought I would never meet, happened to be right here- sleeping in my bed. I mean- does it not blow your freaking brains, Dean?!"  
Castiel rose up, his eyes wide, and mouth hanging open.

Dean simply nodded. He stood up as well, not touching Cas at all, just gazing into his eyes.

"Do you wanna know how I finally stopped making such a big deal of this, Cas?"  
Dean started, waiting for a reply from Cas.

"How?"  
Castiel's voice was barely even whisper, as the words caught in his throat.

Dean flung his hand upto Castiel's shoulder, and the other hand clasping onto Cas's cheek.

"Because I decided what was more important. I decided what my priorities were. I asked myself, does Angel matter more, or does Cas matter more? And the answer was always you, Cas. Because- cause you're not angry corporate man Castiel Novak, or sex god Angel or whatever- you're my _Cas_. You're the same Cas, I danced with the other day in the Roadhouse, the same Cas who met me in the bar, you're the one who let me crash at your place when I was drunk as fuck. You're the one who cooked pancakes in the morning, and blasted Aerosmith at full volume- the one who gave me his ex-girlfriend's sparkly, pink toothbrush and laughed-"

This time Dean talked, and Cas listened as patiently as Dean had listened to him. The night was lingering on, the stillness around them stirred, as Dean paused to take a breath.

"You wanna know why I dragged my butt here, at ass-o-clock in the night? Becase I knew you were the only one who'd actually care about me- who'd actually be here for me. That day, when I was here? It was so surreal Cas. For the first time, I felt like doing stuff like cleaning the dishes, just because I wanted to. I didn't feel like it was a responsibility. It was more like a choice. Being with you- like some kinda 'Mamma Mia' song."

Frustration built up into a confession, and Dean didn't even know what he was saying anymore. It was like his brain wasn't processing the things that left his mouth.  
Castiel gave out a sigh, followed by a yawn.

He rubbed his eyes.

Dean seemed to notice, and he quickly relaxed himself, and walked over to Cas.

"If you're sleepy, we can do this tomorrow, okay Cas?"  
Dean glanced at Castiel's face, then at his chest. It reminded him, that they were both half naked, and a red tint spread over his face.

Cas glared at Dean, before he squished Dean's cheeks and pulled him down, pressing his lips onto Dean's. Their eyes shut automatically, and Dean melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist.  
The kiss was soft and slow- taking their time to savour every corner of each other's mouth- and Cas couldn't help but shove Dean onto the couch, beside him.  
He tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  
It was so satisfying to finally feel Dean under him, his lips sucking onto Castiel's. Cas had fantasized these kisses, and they were hot enough to get him off, but in real life, it was so much more hotter.  
His warm, sweaty body moving rhythmically with Cas's, as if it were a play, and every move in accordance to each other.

It wasn't a kiss anymore, it was more of a challenge, of who would let their guard down first, and Castiel was winning, until this moment where Dean gave out a long, slutty moan, making Cas fluster red all over, and Dean took his chance, pinning Cas down on his back, and climbing onto his legs. Cas's boner pressed against Dean's ass, and Dean grinded against him, moving back and forth on his clothed erection.

"Ah- Cas, Argh..."  
Dean trailed off, his head dropping back, and fingers still entwined through Castiel's.

Castiel gasped, and looked down hungrily at Dean, his eyebrows furrowed a little. Dean felt Cas's dick twitch inside his boxer, and he smirked, rubbing down harder on Cas's dick.  
Cas looked at Dean, awestruck, his mouth hanging agape.

 _Holy shit_.

Castiel felt horny as hell, and he seemed to stop functioning, as Dean grinded against him. It crossed every boundary of hotness, and Castiel couldn't even process a reaction. He knew Dean was doing it purposely, so he thrusted his hips harder into Dean, but he simply moaned louder.

"Cas! Ungh- oh god-"  
He looked back down at Cas, who looked like he had been hypnotized or bewitched by a spell. He panted, and his lip twitched, as he realized how bad he was failing at countering Dean.  
Instead, Dean kept moaning like a whore, turning Castiel on even more.

Dean grinned mischievously, and lowered his head closer to Cas.

"Cas, you still need to answer my question."  
Dean dropped a small peck on Cas's lips.

Castiel looked away, recollecting what question Dean has asked. He was too mesmerized my Dean's beauty, and Dean acting like a slut for his dick, wasn't helping _at all_.

"I want to do this now, Dean. With you-"

Castiel urged Dean that he was getting up, and Dean climbed off, letting Cas sit up.

"-with you, because you're that adorable, dorky, awkwad guy that I fell in love with. Dean with his loud singing- Zeppelin, AC-DC, hell even Gaga. This dork that calls himself my scary wife, or gets batter on his face. This beautiful, beautiful man, who wants to be like John McClane, or who helps me to dress my wound. I don't want to do any of it with Hunter, because with Hunter, it was only lust, but with you Dean? I feel so free. Like I don't have to care about what other people think- I can be with you and that's all I want."

Castiel moved closer to Dean, and held him closer protectively.

"I won't let anyone hurt you- anymore."  
Cas kissed Dean's cheek, and Dean returned him with another soft kiss on his lips.

"So we're good then?"  
Dean asked hesitantly, hands locked with Cas.

"Kinda. I mean it probably will take some time to completely take all this info in. But I'm willing to do it later."  
Castiel dragged his finger down all the way from Dean's shoulder to the end of his back.  
Dean shivered.  
Castiel's delicate touch made goosebumps rise on his hands, and the heat inside him begged to be let out, so he decided to lighten the situation.

"You know, sometimes I would record our calls, only so I could listen to your voice- I knew it sounded similar, but I didn't really care."  
Dean stood up and turned around, then sat down on Cas's lap, his hands over Cas's neck, and legs spread apart, touching Cas's thighs.  
Castiel pulled him closer, and for once, Dean felt a little small, a little vulnerable- but he loved being manhandled, as much by Cas.

Castiel moved his face closer, not breaking the eye contact at all, and something _only_ about the eyes, seemed to increase the heat inside him.  
"Do you want to... Do you want a dramatic reenactment, Dean?"  
Castiel asked with the most innocent face, and Dean adjusted his legs so they were moving close. His boner was already screaming to be let out, and now it did even more. Dean felt the sudden need to lock eyes with Cas.  
He shut them, and leaned in to join his lips with Cas's.  
They kissed for a few minutes before Cas pulled away.

"That's your answer?"  
Cas smirked.  
Dean only nodded, and stood up. Dean picked Cas up, surprised at himself, as Cas continued to litter kisses all over his face. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, and hands over his shoulder, as they both scurried over to the bedroom, fumbling with the switches, and ending up switching on the dimmest light in the bedroom. Dean gently lowered Cas on his bed.

"Hope your beds durable."  
He said slyly, and Castiel pulled him down to kiss him and feel his chest press against his own.  
Dean dragged his palm down to Castiel's boxers, and yanked them off, as Castiel jerked his hips up for Dean.

And the night was spent in bursts of passion, love and desire. Cas doesn't remember when he fell asleep. He just remembers that Dean was holding him in his arms and that his body hurt after sex, but hey, totally worth it.


	12. Epilogue.

**_5 Years Later._ **

"Wake up, Dean!"  
Castiel yelled, hitting a pillow on his back. Dean shuffled in the blankets, and so did the little girl sleeping beside him.

"You too Rosa! Up! Now!"  
Castiel leaned over the two sleepyheads, and Rosa snuggled closer to Dean.

"Five more minutes, Dad."

"Five more minutes, Cas."

Both of them murmured simultaneously, and Rosa wrapped her small arms around Dean's broad chest.  
Castiel smiled to himself and sat on the bed beside them.

"Its your first day of kindergarten, Ro. Don't you want to be all dressed up and pretty?"  
Castiel stroked the little girl's hair.

She hummed in agreement, but still clutched onto Dean, and he held her close.

"Fine... I'll give you five more minutes, but then you guys gotta wake up. Okay?"  
Castiel caressed Dean's cheek. He stood up, but a tug on his arm made him turn around. Dean's arm clasped his wrist, and he mumbled sleepily.

"Cassss.... C'mere..."  
Dean pulled Cas down, and he adjusted himself on the bed, with Rosa in the middle and Dean on her other side. Dean's arm wrapped around him and Rosa. Castiel moved closer, and kissed Rosa, whose brown hair tickled Castiel's neck.

"Pappa- you're squeezing me!"  
She mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her cute little fingers.

"Am I?"  
Castiel scoffed, and squeezed her a little more.

"Nooo!"  
She chuckled.

"Get up, guys... Dean?... Sometimes I wonder if I'm raising two kids."  
Castiel sighed, and slapped Dean's cheek lightly.

"Not cool, Cas."  
Came a sleepy reply.

"So you are awake."  
Castiel asked. He let out a deep breath. Life was so unpredictable.

If someone told him years ago, that he'd be so in love and married to someone who prank called him, or that he would have a beautiful daughter with him, Cas would've laughed in disbelief. But here he was, with his little princess and king, snuggled beside him.   
Somedays Cas felt like crying. How could life be so simple yet perfect?   
He had to be the luckiest man alive.

There was a shuffle in the blankets, and Cas was brought back to reality. It was Dean, he sat up, his back resting against the headboard of the bed. Rosa was smiling, burying her head in Cas's chest now.

"I know you're awake..."  
Castiel gently tickled her stomach, and she giggled.

Dean brushed his fingers through Castiel's hair, and Cas looked up and smiled at his husband.

 _Husband_.

"Good morning, Cas."  
He cupped Cas's cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart."  
As if a reflex, they both leaned in, and kissed eachother.   
Dean looked down at Rosa, and then at Cas, and as if reading his mind, spoke.

"Still can't believe she's going to kindergarten."  
He caressed Rosa's forehead, and she stretched, and then sat up between Dean and Cas.

"Good mornin' Pappa."   
She addressed Cas, yawning and then blinking, and giving a smile that stretched to both of her ears.

"Good morning, Rosa. Are you excited?"  
Cas clapped her back, and she nodded excitedly.

"Yes!"  
She threw her arms up, and climbed onto Dean's lap.

"You're coming too, right Dadda?"  
She peered into his eyes, waiting eagerly for an answer.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
He smiled, and tickled her waist, making her laugh and protest.

Cas stood up, and looked at Rosa and Dean.

"Go brush your teeth, guys. I'll get your breakfast ready."  
Castiel folded the blankets neatly, and Dean and Rosa hopped of the bed.

Rosa scurried into the bathroom, but Dean stayed back, and pulled Cas closer, into a hug.

"Hey Cas..."  
He nestled his head against Cas's shoulder.  
Cas squeezed him gently, and kissed his cheek.

"What is it Dean?"  
He asked, caressing Dean's back.

"Nothing... I just really love you."  
Dean smiled, and Castiel pressed his lips onto Dean's, kissing him to his heart's content.

"I love you too, Dean."  
He pulled away, and Dean looked at him, his hands resting on Cas's waist.

"You know, sometimes I feel like its a dream... But I don't want to wake up..."  
Dean sighed, and stood there, arms over his husband.

"Me too... But its not a dream, and we're probably going to be late for Rosa's first day."  
Castiel huffed a laugh, and ruffled Dean's hair.  
Dean pulled him in once again, taking in his warmth for a few more minutes, until a voice called out to them.

"Dadda! Come on!"  
Rosa's soft voice called out to Dean.

"You ever imagined having a girl with me, Cas?"  
Dean smirked, and Cas scoffed.

"Not in the slightest."  
He sighed and stepped back.

"You know Cas, we've got some time. Just saying."  
Dean slid has hands back down Castiel's waist, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Dean-"

"Just kidding. I'm going now-"  
He stepped away, and walked out the door.  
Castiel walked back to the kitchen, and poured some milk in a pink Barbie mug, and some coffee in another. He heated up the sandwiches that he had made, and also packed up Rosa's lunch.  
He was on leave that day, and Dean had already started working from Home, since someone needed to look after Rosa. Things were working out pretty well after they got married two years ago. They adopted Rosa a while after that, when they were financially stable enough for a child. Rosa was a joy in the house.  
Some people would even call her their real daughter, since she had brown hair like Cas, and green eyes like Dean, but honestly, it was just a coincidence.

As Cas heated the sandwiches, Rosa walked in and Cas picked her up, and set her on her high chair.

"Pappa, do you know what I dreamed of?"  
Her voice filled up with suspense, and her eyes were wide in surprise.

"What?"  
Castiel asked, returning the surprised look.  
He set her glass of milk infront of her, and she started with her usual stories and rambling.

"I dreamed that we had a pet dinosaur! He was really, really tall, more taller than Unca Sam, and he was pink!"  
She took a sip of her milk, and continued narrating. She had been telling Cas how she named the dinosaur 'Mia', when Dean entered, and sat down beside Rosa.

"What's up?"  
He asked, and smiled at Rosa.

"I was telling Pappa about my dream- Dadda, can we have a pet?"  
She asked, looking innocently at Dean.

"Depends on what pet that is, kiddo."  
He replied, as Cas set down his coffee infront of him.

"A dinosaur- a pink dinosaur?"  
She replied, with the same innocence and intrigue.

Cas smiled to himself, and Dean looked uncertainly at her.

"Ooh... Hard call, Ro. Cassie, you know where they sell pink dinosaurs?"  
He asked Cas, playing along with Rosa.

"We'll have to check. But do you know how big dinos are?" Cas replied, his back to both of them, as he plated the sandwiches.

"Well, Unca Sam is big... But our house is bigger than him. So maybe we _can_ fit a dinosaur here!"   
Her face beamed with joy.

Dean laughed.  
"Yeah, well, we'll see to that." He said and took a sip of his coffee.  
Castiel set the sandwiches infront of them on the table, and switched on the radio.

' _I don't wanna close my eyes,_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, babe,_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cause even when I dream of you,_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you, babe,_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing.'_

Dean's eyes face lit up, and he looked at Cas.

"Cas, you remember this song?"  
He entwined his fingers through Castiel's, but Cas looked at him uncertainly.

"What? Not really..."  
He looked at Dean, trying hard to remember.

"Oh come on, Cassie. You remember, I crashed at your place for the first time- and you were cooking pancakes, half naked? In that tight little apron- god I'd have taken you righ-"  
Dean was smirking, squeezing Cas's hand, when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Dean?"  
Cas cleared his throat, and glanced at Rosa, who was drinking her milk.

"Uh, sorry- but come on- you seriously don't remember?"  
Dean looked a little hurt, and Rosa looked at him.

"What doesn't Pappa remember?"  
She asked, keeping her mug on the table, and wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Nothing much, baby. Just a few memories- of us falling in love."  
Dean glared at Cas, and smiled at Rosa.

"Then make a memory now! You still love him, right?"  
She asked, peering at Cas.

"Of course I do, a lot."  
Dean smiled, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"You can't create memories, Ro. They create themselves."  
Cas smiled at Rosa, before walking into the hall to keep her lunch in her bagpack.

"And people like Pappa forget some of those."  
He pretended to whisper, and looked at Cas, winking at Rosa, who giggled quietly.

"I can hear you guys."  
Cas walked back into the kitchen, and hit Dean's head lightly.

"Owww!"  
Dean yelled out mockingly.

"Bad manners, Pappa!"  
Rosa scolded Cas, and Dean sided with her.  
"Yeah, bad manners, Pappa."

Cas scoffed, and apologized, secretly happy that Rosa was picking up good habits.  
"That's right. And, sorry Dean."

He picked up their empty plates, and then mugs and started washing them.  
Rosa hopped of her chair, and started  skipping into her room, where she hardly ever slept.

"Rosa! Pick out your clothes. I'll be on my way."  
Castiel called out, and a 'Yes' echoed through the house.

As Cas was washing his hands, he felt a pair of arms slide onto his abdomen, and a warm minty breath on the back of his neck.

"I don't think sorry's enough..."  
Dean's voice was coarse, and raspy and he moved his hand over Cas's chest.

Cas dried his hands on a paper towel, and turned around, his face an inch away from Dean's.

"What do you want then?"  
He asked, a mischievous tone lacing his voice, and his fingers digging into Dean's waist.

"Maybe a private apology..."  
Dean feigned innocence, peering into his eyes, his hands dropping down to Cas's thigh.

"I guess we could arrange that later... probably in the night..."  
Castiel bit his lower lip, and Dean hissed.

"Don't do that, Cas. Don't tempt me to take you right here- god, would you stop being so sexy all the time?"  
Dean raised his eyebrows, and Castiel only bit his lips harder, and let out a moan, as Dean dragged his palm to Cas's crotch, tracing and rubbing the bulge.  
Castiel looked sharply and directly into Dean's eyes, and Dean had a red tint spread over his face.

"Why are you blushing?"  
Castiel huffed a laugh.

Dean dropped his head down, smiling wide.

"I uh, dunno. I mean, erm-"  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on, Dean, don't tell me you're feeling shy just cause I looked at you like that."  
Castiel patted Dean's chest.

"But like, you were looking so hot- and I kind of-"  
Dean lost his words in thoughts.

"Come on, we're married! You've seen me naked, Dean!"  
Castiel laughed, and Dean looked at him fondly.  
He kept looking at Castiel, until Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"What?"  
He asked, feeling Dean's eyes latched onto him.

"I love you."  
Dean replied like a robot, as if it was a fact no one could deny.  
Cas relaxed his shoulders, locked his arms around Dean's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."  
Cas replied like it was obvious, and Dean stroked his back, until a small voice from the back startled both of them.

"Pappa? I don't know which one to wear. I like pink... but I also like blue!"  
Rosa chimed in, her expressions difficult. She spoke as if she had to make the world's hardest choice.

Cas stepped back, and walked to her.  
He picked up the pink dress, with black polka dots, and pretended to analyze it.

"You look like a princess in pink... Let's see blue..."  
He took the blue dress and held it to her body.  
He feigned surprise and gasped.

"You still look like a princess!" He exclaimed, picking her up on his shoulders.

"Why don't you ask Dadda?"  
He turned to Dean, who was standing across them, leaning against the counter with his hands folded, and a fond smile on his face.

"I think blue looks nice. You know what, Ro? Blue looks great with green. And since you've got green eyes, you're going to look the prettiest."  
Dean walked over to Rosa and Cas, and held up her blue dress.

"Now, lets go get ready, okay?"  
Castiel bounced her on his shoulders and she laughed, and they went inside her bedroom.

It was about half an hour later, when Cas and Rosa walked out.   
She was wearing a blue dress, which hugged her body like a mermaid, and a cute little white bow in her hair, that Cas had braided (successfully).

Dean was watching T.V, when Rosa walked out quietly, and tapped his shoulders. Dean turned around and clasped his chest, gasping.

"Whoa! Who's this pretty lady?"  
He pulled her closer, and looked at her up and down.

"Its me!"  
She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Pappa even did my hair!"  
She pointed at the braid, and the bow pinned onto it.

"Wow... Hey, ask Pappa if he'll do it for me too."   
Dean winked and touched her nose.

"Nooo! You have short hair, he can't do it."  
She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Aww, that's bad. By the way, where is he?"

"He's dressing up. And he told you to dress up too."  
Rosa replied.

"Okay then, I'll go get dressed."  
Dean got up, but Rosa tugged at his finger.

"What is it?"  
Dean turned back and asked her.

"I wanna watch Scooby-Doo."  
She replied, handing him the remote.

"Scooby-Doo? Isn't that scary?"  
He surfed through different channels on the T.V.

"No... Its just people dressed like ghosts, and the Scooby Gang always catches them!"  
She said, jumping up and punching the air a few times.

"Look at you, already picking up the Winchester ways."  
Dean huffed a laugh, and finally stopped at a channel where Scooby-Doo was playing.  
He let Rosa watch T.V, and went to his bedroom, to find Cas, who was putting on a t-shirt.

"Ssup Cas?" He walked to his wardrobe, and looked through all of his favourite flannel shirts.

"Glad you're here, get dressed. We've got about thrity minutes to drop her."  
Castiel flattened his shirt, and brushed his hair with his fingers, but Dean was still busy trying to choose.

"Oh come on, what are you, Kendall Jenner? Just pick a damn shirt."  
Castiel groaned.

"Woah, you're asking me to choose between Da Vinci and Michelangelo."  
Dean looked at Cas like he had been offended.

"I dare you to spell out Michelangelo, assbutt."  
Castiel shook his head in disbelief.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but shut it.  
"I'm gonna pass on that one."  
Cas shook his head in disapproval.  
He picked out a red flannel, and a grey shirt, and handed it to Dean.

"Wear this one, you look sexy."  
Castiel winked and slapped Dean's ass.

"Whoa ho, Cas, we're going to a pre-school, lets keep it G- rated."  
Dean joked, and headed into the bathroom.

Almost thirty minutes later, they were out of the house and heading towards Baby.  
Rosa caressed the bonnet of the parked car.  
"Hi Baby!"

As soon as Cas caught up with her, she yelled "Shoggun!", that was her way of saying _shotgun_.

"Um no, young lady, you are not riding shotgun. Who even taught you that?"  
Castiel scoffed.

"Well, Unca Sam rides shoggun, I thought I could too..."  
She looked a little disheartened.

"Rosa, you're too young for that. Uncle Sam is big, right? When you're old enough, we'll let you."  
Dean chimed in, and opened the door of the backseat. She nodded and hopped in. Castiel placed her bagpack next to her, and buckled her seatbelt.  
Then he sat infront, next to Dean, and they reached the pre-school in almost twenty minutes.

When they got out, Rosa seemed a little nervous, and she clutched tightly onto Dean's finger.  
Dean sensed it, and kneeled down.

"What is it, honey?"  
He stroked her cheek, and his face filled with concern. Cas leaned down too.

"I don't know... Its so new..."  
She said softly.

"Rosa, you're a Winchester, not a _Lose-chester._ You're my badass little fighter. Of course you can get through this. If anyone troubles you, you show them what a Winchester is, alright?"  
Dean hugged Rosa after his little pep talk, and Rosa nodded in agreement.

"I'll be fine, right Pappa?"  
She smiled.

"Of course you will. You're not just a princess, you're a fighter, right? Who's your favorite princess?"  
Castiel asked, as Dean picked her up on his shoulder.

"Merida!"  
Rosa exclaimed, eyes twinkling like a puppy.

"And what did Merida do when the bear attacked?"  
Castiel followed up a question, recollecting the events of the movie.

"She fought with him!"  
Rosa's voice was thrilled and she finally seemed to return to her usual bubbly personality.

"That's right. Let's go now, and make some new friends, okay?"  
Dean bounced her on his shoulder and they entered the gates, walking to the large glass doors, painted with bumblebees and rainbows.

Inside, a young red-haired woman greeted them. She was wearing a red flannel and a shirt that said ' _Just a Jedi_ '.  
Dean huffed a laugh, and almost instantly commented.

"Dude, I need one of those."  
He pointed at her shirt and smiled. She smiled back but stopped suddenly, and looked doubtfully at Dean.

"Vader or Kylo Ren?"

Dean was a little startled by her question, but replied.

"I guess Kylo Ren's a little better than Vader... I can't believe I'm saying this but Kylo Ren."  
Dean shook his head.

"That's my man!"  
The girl punched Dean's shoulder slightly.  
"Oh god, sorry for being a little informal- guess I got my geek showing-"

"' _Guess I got my geek showing_ ' I need that on a t-shirt."  
Dean looked enthusiastically at Cas, who smiled back.  
"I would want that shirt too, man."  
He said.

"So, I'm Charlie Bradbury, and you are?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my husband, Castiel."  
Dean said proudly.

"The Winchesters? I just looked up your file-"  
She bent down to Rosa.

"So you little champ, must be Rosa?"  
She touched her nose, and Rosa giggled.

"I like your hair, its like Ariel."  
She said, stroking a strand of Charlie's red hair.

"Thanks! I like your eyes..."  
Charlie returned the compliment.

"I got them from Dadda!"  
Rosa looked at Dean, who winked at her.

Charlie looked at Dean as if she were confused, but Dean just shrugged.

"So, Rosa, I'm Charlie! And you're going to be in my class, which is the 'Caterpillars'. Ready to make some new friends?"  
Charlie looked at Rosa with excitement.

"Yes!"  
Rosa squealed, and Charlie gave her a high five.

"Why don't you go sit in your class? I'll be right there."  
Charlie pointed to a door, with a green and red caterpillar painted on the glass.

"Okay- wait!"

Rosa turned around, and tugged Dean and Cas down. She kissed their cheeks when they leaned forward.

"Bye!"  
She waved, and Dean waved back while Cas yelled bye.  
Then she disappeared into the room, leaving Charlie, Cas and Dean alone.

"She seems pretty confident."  
Charlie gave an impressed look.

"She gets that from her father."  
Dean joked, and Charlie looked at them, puzzled.

"Which one?"

Before Dean could say anything, Cas chimed in.

"Me, of course."  
He gave Charlie a smug look, and she chuckled.

"Hey! Don't steal my thunder! I apologise on behalf of my _wife_."  
Dean threw his arm around Castiel's shoulder and clapped it a few times, smirking at Cas.

"I thought you were the wife?"  
Castiel raised his eyebrows, and both of them seemed to forget about Charlie, standing in front of them.

"Hell no. I'm the cool dad- and you're the strict mom."  
Dean pursed his lips together.

"Whoa- that is not true!"  
Castiel protested, and Dean smiled. His hand dropped involuntarily down to Cas's back, and they turned to Charlie.

"Miss Bradbury-"

"Just Charlie, please."

"Okay, Charlie, I do have a few concerns. You see, I don't want people bullying her or teasing her for having two fathers..."  
Castiel started, and Charlie gave him an assuring nod.

"I completely understand. And, just F.Y.I, within this context, I'm a... lesbian, so no form of bullying or homophobia will be tolerated in my class."

Castiel smiled at her.   
He heard things about children being influenced by other children, and bullying and all that, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd never stop worrying. All he wanted was for Rosa to grow into a kind person. She was his daughter.

 _His daughter_.

"You know Charlie, kids can be real dicks sometimes, and the last thing we'd want is for some smartass kid, rambling to our girl about stuff she wouldn't like to hear..."  
When Castiel looked at Dean, he could easily make out that he was talking about them being a gay couple and Rosa being adopted.

"Don't worry, Sir. She's my responsibility now. Also, I think you guys are doing a wonderful job as parents. I'll send my personal contact number with Rosa, in her notebook. You can give me a call if there's anything you'd like me to help with."  
Charlie pursed her lips and shrugged, and Cas noticed the way she talked with her body.

"That would be nice, thank you. We do want her to have some female influence too... you know? And we'll be there for her, no doubt, but mostly,  someone she can have things in common with."  
Castiel explained, and looked at Dean, who nodded in agreement.

"Of course. So, I should be getting back to class, but like I said, you need anything, just buzz me."  
Charlie shrugged, and gave a toothy grin. She looked calm and relaxed, and also lively. Cas was glad she would be Rosa's class teacher.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you, Charlie."  
Castiel offered his hand for a handshake, and she accepted. Her grip was firm, and she shook Dean's hand as well, before they parted ways.

After looking at the classrooms and hallways, Dean and Cas finally reached the exit, where a lot of other parents were chatting and talking.

Dean sighed.   
"Well, the house is gonna be quiet for about five hours."

Castiel hummed, glancing at the glass door.  
"Hmm..."  
His lips curled into a fond smile.

"Well, that leaves- hey Cas, look, that chick's checking you out-"  
Dean's voice suddenly turned into a coarse whisper, and Cas raised his eyebrows.

"Where?"  
Castiel turned, and his eyes searched frantically for anyone looking at him.

Dean smirked.  
"Black hair, red top. Don't look, Cas!"  
Dean ducked his head, trying to play it   
cool.  
And Cas did the exact opposite, until his eyes finally landed on a woman in a red top, who seemed to be gazing at him.  
Castiel tipped his head up, and raised his eyebrows seductively at her, and she seemed to start walking towards him.  
Cas seemed to be laughing on the inside, when he heard a scoff behind him.

"She doesn't even look that good."  
Dean folded his arms, and frowned.

"Come on, Dean- you think I'd leave you for _her_? I wouldn't even leave you for a million dollars."  
Castiel nudged Dean with his elbow, and as soon as Dean sensed the woman getting closer to where they were standing, he pressed his lips onto Cas's, locking his fingers through Cas's. Cas smiled, pressing another kiss on Dean's lips when he pulled away.  
Dean smiled at Cas sheepishly, and Castiel gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Jealous much?"  
Castiel tilted his head to the side. Dean flustered red and shook his head.

"Nah... I know you'll never leave me, bitch."  
Dean clicked his tongue, and winked at Cas.  
Cas shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Dean.  
"Assbutt."  
He looked over at the woman from the corner of his eye.

"Oh damn Cas, I _wrecked_   that bitch."  
Dean smushed Cas's cheeks, and turned his head to the side.  
Cas looked at the woman, who looked absolutely shocked and disheartened, as she gave him an awkward smile.  
She turned around and started walking away.

"You're evil, Dean."  
Cas punched Dean's chest, and Dean chuckled.

"Let's go, kay?"

"Sure."

Dean locked his arm with Castiel's, as they headed towards their car.

When they reached home, Dean plopped himself onto the couch, while Castiel headed into the kitchen, to see what they could have for lunch. He opened the refrigerator.

_Carrots._

_Peas._

_Tomatoes._

_Hmm... healthy stuff. Nutritious and full of minerals._

"Hey Dean, can you order pizza?"  
Cas slammed the door of the refrigerator shut, and plopped himself next to Dean on the couch.  
Dean shifted, and stretched his legs on the hand-rest, while nestling his head on Cas's lap, and shutting his eyes.  
Cas brushed his fingers through Dean's hair, and Dean snuggled closer to Cas.  
Cas caressed Dean's forehead, grazing his fingers along his cheek.  
Dean opened his eyes, and gave Cas a fond smile.

"What?"  
Cas asked softly, throwing his hand over Dean's abdomen.

"Nothing."  
Dean shrugged.

Cas leaned down, kissing Dean softly, on his lips, and then cheeks and then lips again.  
Dean's hand tugged onto Cas's hair, pushing him into the kiss.  
Dean sat up a little, deepening the kiss, opening his mouth, and letting Cas play with his tongue. Cas slid his arm around him, like he was cradling him in his arms.   
They pulled away eventually, to take a breath since they were panting like dogs.

"Hadn't done this in days."  
Dean joked, and Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean's arm. He nodded silently.

"You know Cas, we've got quite a lot of time today..."  
Dean smirked.

"Not now... I'm a little tired... But tonight, for sure."  
Castiel rubbed Dean's temples.  
Dean looked a little disappointed, but accepted his husband's fatigue.

"Okay. Tonight for sure?"  
Dean looked at Cas, like a puppy, and he nodded.

"For sure."  
Castiel pressed a soft peck onto Dean's lips, and Dean sat up.

"So pizza, huh? What happened to your veggies?"  
Dean huffed a laugh.

"I need a break."  
Castiel deadpanned.

"Whatever you say."  
Dean got up, touched Cas's cheek, and grabbed his phone, while typing something.  
Castiel got up and walked to the radio.  
He switched on the radio, and the first few minutes were static.

Some channel was playing Queen, while the other was playing some popular spanish song, that Cas had no idea why was so famous, and he finally stopped surfing, and let the radio play one of the classics' channel.  
He turned to the coffee machine, and made two cups of coffee, for him and Dean.  
As he poured coffee in the second mug, Dean walked in, and set his phone on the dining table.

"I got you your favourite."  
Dean stood next to Cas, leaning against the counter. Cas smiled at him, and mouthed a thanks.

' _This next one is dedicated to every lover out there! Let's give it up for_ -'  
The song had stopped, and the radio blared with the voice of an over enthusiastic man.

"You can switch it off, if you want."  
Cas shrugged and handed Dean him his mug.  
Dean didn't say anything, just took a sip.  
A familar beat started on the radio, and Cas smiled, his eyes filling up with love.

' _When the night has come,_  
_And the land is dark...'_

Cas placed the mug down and turned to Dean. Faint memories of them dancing together in the Roadhouse flashed infront of his eyes. It was all so new back then... Getting to know eachother... Meeting eachother.   
There was a difference between _falling_ in love and _being_ in love.

"I remember this one."  
He offered his hand, and Dean chuckled. He placed his mug next to Cas's, and took Cas's hands into his own.

He pulled Cas closer, and Cas buried his head in the hollow of Dean's neck. He smiled against Dean's chest, but didn't say anything.

' _And the moon is the only light we see..._  
_No I won't be afraid,_  
_No I won't be afraid...'_

"You believe it Cas? I danced with you for the first time to this one, how many years ago?"  
Dean tried to remember, but Cas answered instead.

"Five... You were such a dork back then... You still are."  
Cas laughed.

Dean sighed.

' _Just as long as you stand, stand by me.'_

"Look where we were, and where we are today."

"Yeah... who would've thought me falling in love with a dude on the phone."  
Castiel joked.

"I'm so glad that the number I dialled in, turned out to be yours."  
Dean kissed Castiel's cheek, and pressed his own cheek to Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm so glad I didn't delete it. And look, we've got a daughter today. Sometimes it feels so strange..."

"I know, right? Its like one day you're having a super big crush on this dude, the next day, you're married to him and have a little girl. I feel like it was just yesterday."

' _And darling, darling stand by me,_  
_Oh, now, now, stand by me..._  
_Stand by me, stand by me..._ '

Cas caressed Dean's back, moving his hand fondly over his back.

He sighed, and pulled away, peering into Dean's gleaming green eyes.  
Dean smiled, rubbing his thumb over Cas's cheekbone.

"I love you, _Angel_."

Castiel huffed a laugh, and looked away, his face flushed pink.  
He looked at Dean, and everything he ever _needed_ in life, was standing in front of him.

"I love you too, _Hunter_."

Dean sang slowly into his ears, moving his hand over Cas's back, as he thought about how much loved this man, and how meaningful he had made his life.

_If the sky that we look upon,_

_Should tumble and fall,_

_And the mountain should crumble to the sea._

_I won't cry, I won't cry._

_No I won't shed a tear,_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me..._

_And darling, darling stand by me,_

_Oh, stand by me._

_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me._

_Stand by me..._

**~•the end•~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I'm so sorry for the late update, but here's a cute, extra fluffy with a side of marshmallows and ice-cream kinda epilogue. This is my first multi chapter fic and I can't believe its over. Thanks's to everyone who read it. I love y'all.
> 
> lots of love.


End file.
